


Caçadores de Novas Histórias

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [42]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: A história da vida de amigos em comum continua mudando quando mais desafios são impostos aos seus caminhos: a pequena Edith Lee começa a enfrentar os primeiros percalços da escola, Jane e Joe recebem a notícia de que sua família vai crescer e Ben, Georgia e Gwilym recebem um trabalho inacreditável. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, continuação de "E a Vida se Segue".)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Georgia Deacon (OC), Gwilym Lee/Louisa May, Joe Mazzello/Jane Glouster (OC), Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200





	1. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Essa história se configura primeiramente como uma obra de ficção, inspirada na vida e trabalho do elenco de "Bohemian Rhapsody", histórias e fatos que fizeram parte de sua trajetória, assim como a versão adaptada da história do Queen apresentada no filme. "Caçadores de Novas Histórias" é fundamentalmente pautada na versão do filme e na sua versão fictícia dos membros do Queen e do elenco de atores, estruturando-se principalmente na linha narrativa do filme.

Entende-se que uma obra de ficção concede algumas liberdades criativas, e é usando de licença poética, e explorando situações hipotéticas que decidi modificar fatos reais para a história, a configurando como um universo alternativo.

No entanto, apesar das mudanças, entende-se que os personagens continuam fiéis ao que já foi estabelecido dentro de suas personalidades, mudando alguns aspectos e acontecimentos. Ainda assim, vale ressaltar, que mantenho o respeito com fatos que aconteceram com os membros do Queen na vida real, e cabe aos leitores, considerar a vida real como algo bem diferente desta obra de ficção. Mais uma vez destaco, a versão dos personagens da história é fictícia, não estando completamente relacionados às pessoas reais representadas.


	2. Uma explicação de coração aberto aos leitores

Bom, acho que vocês viram como dei uma sumida do universo de PODC, espero que tenham sentido minha falta escrevendo essas histórias, e ainda mais dos personagens e suas narrativas. É exatamente por ter demorado um tempinho para voltar a escrever que sinto que devo algumas justificativas a vocês.

Primeiro, enquanto finalizava "A Peça que Faltava", "Um Estranho Conhecido", "Certeza Duvidosa" e "E a Vida se Segue", senti que minha criatividade não estava lá essas coisas, era como se eu estivesse perdendo a inspiração e começando a entrar num bloqueio criativo. Por isso, decidi que, para escrever uma boa última história, precisava de um tempo para recuperar minhas energias de escritora. Além disso, esperava terminar todo o universo em "E a Vida se Segue", mas por ver que vocês estavam ávidos por mais um pouco, decidi esticar a história e contar mais um pouquinho dos personagens de PODC. Eu ter colocado Ben e Gia tão pouco como um casal também foi um dos motivos que incentivaram essa decisão.

Enfim, essa foi a parte técnica, agora vamos para a parte emocional. 2020 foi um ano difícil pra todo mundo, sem exceção, o que inclui a mim, há quatro dilemas principais pessoais que também me desanimaram muito.

Número 1: Desemprego. Meu plano original era me formar e trabalhar na minha área, como professora, mas eu nunca conseguia um emprego fixo, apenas substituições que pagavam pouco em ambientes de trabalho hostis, algumas vezes. Em 2019 as coisas melhoraram, conseguia de 2 a 3 substituições por semana, mas aí em 2020, as aulas foram canceladas e aí você pode imaginar o que aconteceu, fiquei sem trabalho, me sentindo inútil e culpada, já que minha família sempre viveu uma certa instabilidade financeira.

Número 2: O namorado da minha irmã. Em 2014, minha irmã mais nova, com 12 anos na época, começou a namorar um carinha de 13 anos. A princípio ele parecia um anjo, mas logo deu as caras de quem realmente era, irresponsável, sem muitas preocupações com o futuro, grosso e cheio das piadinhas incômodas. Sim, até hoje eles tem um relacionamento tóxico e abusivo, o qual minha irmã não enxerga que faz mal a ela, o que me obriga a conviver com essa cara horrível, sendo vítima das pegadinhas dele algumas vezes também, isso sem falar na família problemática dele, com pais relapsos.

Número 3: Minhas reprovações na prova de direção. Em 2019, comecei meu processo para tirar habilitação, consegui pagar com as substituições, tive muita dificuldade em aprender a andar de moto, tendo que pagar aulas extras, sempre com medo de não ter o dinheiro caso não me chamassem mais para substituir, mesmo com dificuldades, passei na prova de moto. Quando comecei as aulas de carro, a pandemia estourou. Tive apenas 6 aulas, fiquei um mês e meio sem aulas, retornei, terminei as aulas, fiquei dois meses sem treinar mais, marcaram minha prova, meu instrutor faleceu por complicações de COVID, fiz a prova ainda de luto, reprovei sem tirar o carro do lugar. Minha maior frustração era estar gastando um dinheiro que eu tirava das substituições, sempre com medo de ficar sem trabalho. Paguei uma segunda prova, paguei aulas extras, reprovei de novo. Resolvi desistir do carro por enquanto, e tentar aprender a andar de moto direito, porque ainda tenho dificuldades.

Número 4: Minha mudança de cidade. Meus pais resolveram voltar para a cidade de onde saíram 18 anos atrás, eu era só uma criança quando saí de Araraquara e sinceramente, é como se eu nunca tivesse morado lá, criei minhas raízes em Taboado e foi difícil me desfazer delas, mas também, mais motivada pelo desemprego, vim para Araraquara com esse principal intuito, trabalhar. Não estou nem feliz nem triste de ter me mudado, estou neutra, esperando o que Deus me reserva nessa nova casa e nova vida. Não sou de fazer amizade fácil, mas também já estou acostumada à solidão, então, estou no mínimo preparada para qualquer uma das possibilidades.

Estava passando tudo isso enquanto escrevia "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie" e afins. Imagina só como eu me senti confortada pela história de "Bohemian Rhapsody" e depois, tudo que criei a partir dela. Gosto de pensar que PODC é um tipo de refúgio pra mim, quando estou triste gosto de pensar que tem um quartinho na casa do Brian e da Chrissie esperando por mim e que eu posso desabafar com eles, eu sei, coisa de doido, mas é nesse nível que me envolvi com esse universo de histórias.

Eu só tenho que agradecer a cada um de vocês por apreciarem minhas histórias, isso só me deixa mais feliz e me dá força pra superar os problemas, dá sentido à minha vida.

Espero que essa última jornada seja agradável e emocionante para todos, eu amo cada um de vocês, como vocês deram importância ao trabalho dessa simples menina no interior do Brasil.

Muito obrigada, aproveitem,

Andressa.


	3. A reunião super secreta

Ainda havia dois dias para a grande reunião de trabalho que Georgia participaria, mas seu jeito ansioso e animado não a deixaria sossegar. Na verdade, ela estava mais para animada, mal poderia acreditar no que tinha lhe acontecido.

Quando ela começou a se interessar e ingressar na carreira de roteirista, não imaginava que poderia chegar tão longe. É claro, o começo foi difícil e os obstáculos iniciais ainda estavam nítidos em sua mente, ainda assim, ela se manteve firme, mesmo triste e cansada de tantas frustrações. Graças à ajuda de seus amigos, ela conseguiu seu tão sonhado patrocínio e oportunidade, e foi assim que seu primeiro roteiro, "O Tesouro de Tez", ganhou vida e foi parar na tela da TV, com todo mundo podendo assistir pela BBC.

A partir daí, as portas não se fecharam para ela, seu estágio a ajudou a evoluir como profissional e por isso, ela conseguiu uma posição fixa no canal ITV, escrevendo episódios de vários programas, sendo parte da equipe de roteiristas. Foram esses trabalhos em conjunto que a proporcionaram alguns prêmios da TV britânica, chegando até a ganhar um BAFTA, junto com seus companheiros escritores.

Os troféus agora enfeitavam um lugar especial do seu quarto, uma prateleira que estava ali justamente para guarda-los e expô-los. Em seu quarto, Georgia tentava se preparar para sua nova proposta de emprego, ainda faltando dois dias para a reunião com seus possíveis supervisores. Para distraí-la um pouco, ela recebeu uma ligação de Ben.

Os dois tinham um relacionamento firme e sólido já há 6 anos, o que era bastante tempo e ao longo dessa jornada, apesar de algumas brigas e desentendimentos, eles permaneciam juntos.

-Oi, Gia, como você tá, meu amor? – Ben ligou pra ela, e perguntou, atenciosamente.

-Oi, amor, eu tô legal, quer dizer, tão legal quanto eu posso estar – ela foi sincera, suspirando, dando de ombros, dando um sorriso descontraído, mesmo que ele não a visse, e apenas a ouvisse.

-Ah sim, a sua grande entrevista... – Bem se lembrou – eu sei que é uma baita oportunidade, mas não esquenta, tá bom? Você já tem bastante experiência pra lidar com algo assim, além dos seus prêmios...

-Mesmo assim, eu me sinto tão... não sei, eu penso que teria tanta gente melhor pra conseguir essa vaga de roteirista e estão interessados em mim, é algo incrível mesmo! – ela disse, maravilhada.

-Não pensa assim, Georgia – ele corrigiu levemente – você chegou onde chegou por causa do seu grande talento e você vai conseguir esse trabalho também.

-Eu espero que sim – ela suspirou novamente.

Eles estenderam a conversa um pouco mais com outros assuntos e por fim, se despediram, encerrando a ligação. Georgia continuou com sua rotina comum, os dois dias de espera se passaram e então, o grande dia chegou.

Ela pediu uma carona ao pai que a levou até o aeroporto.

-Não está esquecendo de nada? – Robert perguntou, para que Gia tivesse certeza.

-Não, eu arrumei tudo com antecedência, eu só espero que dê certo – ela respondeu, tentando soar esperançosa.

-Vai sim, querida, e se não der, ao menos você conheceu os Estados Unidos! – seu pai quis ser otimista.

-É verdade – ponderou Gia.

Robert e a filha então desceram do carro, ele a entregou suas bagagens e a olhou com orgulho.

-Então é isso, se cuide, Gia, e não esqueça de nos ligar – recomendou o pai.

-Pode deixar, eu não vou – ela sorriu, garantindo que seria atenciosa à questão.

Eles se abraçaram e Gia então partiu, andando aeroporto adentro. Seu voo foi tranquilo, e ao chegar ao hotel, ela apenas descansou, deixando sua mente leve para que não ficasse mais nervosa que o esperado. Mais tarde, ela tomou um táxi que a levou à uma produtora importantíssima.

Antes de entrar ali, se lembrando do que seu pai disse sobre visitar os Estados Unidos, ela não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma foto com a célebre estátua do Yoda em frente à Lucasfilm.

Só então ela entrou no prédio, controlando ansiedade e emoção. Era dali que tinha saído os seus filmes favoritos da vida inteira. Disseram a ela na recepção que ela podia entrar e assim, ela se deu de cara com dois dos seus maiores ídolos, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Steven Spielberg e George Lucas.

-Srta. Deacon, é um prazer conhecê-la, sente-se aqui com a gente – Steven a convidou a se aproximar.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita – George também foi gentil com ela.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhores, e a honra também – ela foi educada, mas o sorriso tão destacado da sua cara foi difícil de esconder.

-Bom, primeiro, nós a chamamos aqui por causa dos seus últimos trabalhos – Steven explicou – nós ouvimos seu nome no BAFTA e ficamos curiosos em saber mais sobre o seu trabalho.

-"O Tesouro de Tez" é muito bom, por mais que eu pessoalmente daria uns retoques aqui e ali, mas enfim, o trabalho é seu e foi muito bom – George contou sua opinião – apesar de que eu vi claras inspirações vindas de Star Wars.

-É, bem, como qualquer outra criança, eu cresci com o seu trabalho tendo um lugar muito especial no meu coração – ela respondeu, levemente emocionada.

-Bom, você não é tão velha assim – Steven se permitiu rir – como cresceu com Star Wars?

-É, sr. Spielberg, sou da geração 2000, mas o meu avô e o resto da família sempre amaram a franquia e o meu pai me nomeou Georgia por causa do sr. Lucas – Georgia contou com orgulho.

-Mesmo? Hum... – comentou George, levemente impressionado – legal da parte do seu pai.

-Bem, voltando ao assunto principal, embora eu goste muito da sua história, srta. Deacon – Steven voltou ao foco – nós a convidamos para participar da construção do roteiro de Indiana Jones 5. Nós achamos que você entende o espírito aventureiro e a profundidade dos personagens perfeitamente, e seria um prazer tê-la conosco.

-Eu também, pra mim também, eu quero, eu irei participar, vou fazer o meu melhor, sim – ela não sabia direito o que responder, estava muito feliz para pensar nisso.

-Ótimo, vamos discutir umas ideias então – propôs Lucas.

A conversa se estendeu por mais algumas horas, traçando a história e os arcos principais do novo filme de Indiana Jones, debatendo os novos personagens. Em alguns casos, Georgia não teve medo de dizer o que pensava, em outros guardou suas críticas pessoais, não querendo ofender pessoalmente duas das suas grandes e maiores inspirações. Ao final da reunião, só havia mais uma coisa que ela gostaria de saber.

-Será que, eu poderia, levar um autógrafo de vocês pra mim e pro meu avô? – ela pediu, se sentindo uma menininha, com um pouco de medo.

-Sem problema nenhum, Georgia – Steven se manifestou primeiro, mas George acabou cedendo logo em seguida.

Para Georgia, a viagem tinha valido muito mais a pena do que ela imaginava. Além de ter um novo emprego, que ela já estava amando, poderia levar para casa uma lembrancinha mais que especial, para ela e o avô.


	4. Manhã Agitada

As pálpebras de Edith tremeluziram quando seus olhos se incomodaram com a luz do quarto. Por mais que ela estivesse habituada a acordar cedo aos domingos, nem sempre era uma tarefa fácil, havia domingos em que o sono insistia para deixá-la mais um tempo em sua cama.

-Di, hora de levantar, vamos, meu amor, senão vamos nos atrasar! – Louisa, a mãe dela a chamou, completamente delicada, entendendo a dificuldade da filha de acordar.

-Atrasar? Não, não, não posso! – a palavra "atrasar" conseguiu despertar Edith por completo.

Ela literalmente pulou da cama, esfregando os olhos, espantando os últimos resquícios de sono, indo até sua cômoda, procurando uma roupa específica.

-Calma, Edith – a mãe dela conciliou, enquanto ria baixinho – lembra que eu lavei seu vestido ontem? Ainda está na lavanderia.

-Ah tá bem, busca ele logo mãe – pediu a menina, ainda apressada.

-Olha, filha, nós não estamos atrasados – Louisa confirmou isso enquanto olhava no seu relógio – vai indo pra cozinha tomar café, seu pai tá te esperando, enquanto isso eu passo seu vestido.

-Você já comeu, mãe? – Edith levantou a questão, preocupada com a mãe.

-Já sim, só falta você e o papai – Louisa avisou.

-Tá, e o meu sapato? – a menina voltou a se preocupar de novo, mostrando a característica que puxou da família da sua mãe.

-Tá no lugar de sempre – a sra. Lee riu outra vez – calça ele depois, só vem comer, tá bem?

-Ok, mãe – a menina decidiu obedecer.

Gwilym deu um grande sorriso ao ver a filha, ela estava animada e um tanto engraçada, com o cabelo meio bagunçado e o pijama rosa amassado.

-Aí está minha princesa! Bom dia, Di – ele a cumprimentou, alegre.

-Oi, pai, nós temos que comer logo para não se atrasar, lembra que dia é hoje? – ela disse enquanto se sentava à mesa, se servindo de leite e panquecas.

-Eu sei, claro que eu sei, e eu acho que estou tão ansioso quanto você pra te ver se apresentando – ele disse orgulhoso.

-Legal, papai! – Edith disse em tom de comemoração, voltando a tomar seu café da manhã.

Logo em seguida, seu look da manhã estava pronto, seu vestido azul-céu, com mangas redondas e saia rodada, seus sapatos de fivela brancos. Ela se vestiu rápido com a ajuda da mãe e então, os Lee finalmente tomaram o caminho para o local de seu compromisso.

Chegando à Igreja Redentora, Edith segurou as mãos de seus pais até certo ponto, a cada dia, estava ficando um pouco mais raro ela fazer isso, era um sinal confirmador de que ela estava crescendo rápido, o que deixava o coração de Louisa e Gwilym um pouco apertado.

A menina apenas soltou da mão deles quando viu outras crianças, alguns mais velhos, outros mais novos, mas todos tinham uma coisa em comum, faziam parte do coral infantil, era por isso que usavam a mesma cor de roupa, azul-céu, vestidos para as meninas e camisas para os meninos. Era extremamente fofo para todos os adultos, vendo as crianças todas de uniforme. Gwilym e Louisa sentaram-se no seu lugar habitual de sempre, observando a filha interagindo com as outras crianças.

-Ela parece tão desenvolta... – comentou o sr. Lee.

-Ela puxou ao pai dela, que é um excelente ator, aliás – sua esposa brincou com ele.

-Eloquente como a mãe dela, uma excelente professora – Gwilym devolveu os elogios – eu só estou pensando em como ela vai se sair nos primeiros dias de aula, sabe, a pré-escola é uma preparação, e ela se saiu muito bem ano passado, mas esse ano é tudo diferente.

-Ela vai se sair bem, pode apostar que sim – confirmou Louisa, assentindo – conhecemos nossa menininha, e ela é brilhante.

-Sim, eu sei, vamos estar ao lado dela – Gwilym concordou.

Um pouco depois, uma moça acabou interrompendo a conversa das crianças, ela era bem humorada e gentil, mesmo tendo suas conversas e brincadeiras paradas, as crianças aceitaram isso.

-Já está quase na hora, crianças – a moça, que se chamava Lauren, avisou – vamos lá pra salinha e vamos entrar na hora em que o ministro chamar, todos em fila, como ensaiamos.

Assim, Lauren foi seguida pelas crianças, mas Edith, lembrando-se de outra coisa, se virou, olhando para os pais. O casal Lee franziu o cenho, curiosos para saber o que sua pequena faria a seguir.

-A professora Lauren disse que já tá na hora de se arrumar pra apresentação, a gente se vê depois, tá bom? – a garotinha os avisou, deixando claro o que aconteceria.

-Está bem, Di, vá lá e arrase – recomendou seu pai, animado.

-Faça seu melhor, querida – aconselhou sua mãe, docemente.

Então Edith sorriu e se juntou às outras crianças, sumindo da vista dos adultos por um tempo. A reunião do domingo se deu início, o ministro Mason deu seu típico bom dia e boas vindas a todos os membros, celebrando a alegria de poderem estar todos juntos em mais aquele dia. Fez uma oração junto com todos os presentes, deixou que a banda cantasse e tocasse à vontade, e só então, ele voltou a coordenar a reunião.

-Hoje vai ser um dia muito mais especial pela apresentação das nossas crianças – ele se dirigiu à congregação, dando a deixa que Lauren precisava para saber quando trazer as crianças para dentro – eles estão ensaiando o mês inteiro, então creio que vamos ter um coral de anjos cantando pra nós, que privilégio! Bom, nesse momento, com vocês, o Coral Infantil da Igreja Redentora.

Todos bateram palmas, cabeças curiosas se ergueram um pouco mais para ver as crianças, o que incluía Louisa.

-Tá vendo ela? – perguntou ao marido.

-Sim, mais aqui pro canto, pra minha direita – instruiu Gwilym, sem dificuldades para enxergar devido sua grande altura.

Sua esposa conseguiu se localizar e então ela sorriu ao ver sua filha, ficando naquela posição para que Edith estivesse visível para ela durante toda a apresentação.

Lauren se posicionou na frente do coral, como sua regente, a banda começou a tocar, dando a melodia da canção que as crianças cantariam. Cantaram "Touch the Sky" perfeitamente, afinados e adoráveis. Durante a apresentação, Gwilym e Louisa viram que tinham razão sobre a filha, ela cantava sem timidez, muito desenvolta, olhava atentamente para a frente enquanto cantava com uma expressão alegre no rosto, se voltando ocasionalmente para a sua esquerda. Por mais que os Lee estivessem tentados a automaticamente se virar para essa direção, seu amor e orgulho por Edith os manteram presos na mesma posição, admirando a filhinha.

Quando as crianças terminaram, esperaram mais um pouco até que a banda finalizasse a música e ao sinal manual de Lauren, se curvaram simultaneamente, agradecendo pela oportunidade que tiveram e a atenção da sua plateia. Ouviram as palmas de todos enquanto a fila encostava na lateral da parede e ali, as crianças voltavam a sentar com seus pais.

Louisa e Gwilym não conversaram muito com Edith assim que ela se sentou com eles, não queriam atrapalhar a reunião, mas sorriram satisfeitos e orgulhosos para ela, que sorriu de volta. Ouviram o sermão com atenção, fizeram mais uma oração e então a reunião se deu por encerrada. Antes que os Lee fossem embora, Edith fez com que duas partes de sua família se encontrassem na porta da igreja.

-Vovô, vovó, vocês viram? Eu cantei no coral! – ela contou animada para Brian e Chrissie.

-Eu vi sim, minha lindinha, estava simplesmente perfeito – Brian elogiou de todo coração.

-Eu achei que você estava linda e cantou muito bem – completou Chrissie.

-Mãe, pai, oi! – Louisa veio ao encontro deles ao ver que Edith estava conversando com eles – tudo bem com vocês?

-Tudo ótimo, Lou e vocês? – respondeu a mãe dela.

-Vai tudo bem, estamos bem, eu estou meio que descansando do último trabalho, me preparando pro próximo – Gwilym assentiu e contou.

-Nós te vimos em "The Great" – Brian puxou o assunto sobre o último trabalho do genro – tenho que confessar Gwil, que é meio estranho te ver fazendo um vilão.

-Não, o Grigor não é totalmente vilão – o ator sentiu a necessidade de defender seu personagem.

-É, concordo com você, ele teve seus motivos – Chrissie ponderou.

-Ah, a série sobre a Imperatriz Catherine da Rússia? Nós vimos essa, eu achei sim o Grigor meio vilão, pelo menos capanga do vilão sem dúvida – Louisa riu com as colocações.

-Do que é que estão falando? Do papai na TV? – Edith tentou se inteirar do assunto.

-É Di, sobre um programa que você não viu, mas quem sabe você veja o próximo filme ou série em que seu pai estiver – Brian explicou, sabendo que a neta era jovem demais para ver esse tipo de programa.

-Eu gosto daquele que ele imita você vovô, é sempre bom – elogiou Edith, falando obviamente de "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Os quatro adultos de sua família tiveram que concordar, o filme tinha proporcionado muitas coisas boas a eles, inclusive que Edith estivesse ali com eles agora.

-Onde vão almoçar? Não querem ir com a gente? – Chrissie convidou prontamente.

-Ah mãe, fomos lá semana retrasada – Louisa considerou – não seria incomodar demais?

-Se nós ajudarmos sua mãe com tudo, não vai ser incômodo nenhum, não é, sra. May? – Gwilym estava quase se auto convidando, querendo passar um tempo com os sogros.

-Gwilym Lee, não seja tão folgado – a sra. Lee o beliscou de leve.

-Mãe, não faz isso com o pai, também quero ir na casa do vovô e da vovó – Edith apoiou a causa de Gwilym.

-É, parece que já decidiram por mim – Louisa deu de ombros, rindo – nós vamos sim, mas eu quero te ajudar com o almoço, mãe, faço questão.

-Claro, Lou, nos encontramos em casa então – combinou a sra. May.

Os Lee concordaram com os planos, indo diretamente para a casa dos May, contente por passarem um tempo com eles, deixando o domingo ainda mais perfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, estou voltando aos poucos galerinha, obrigada pelos comentários de apoio. Aqui temos um pouco da Edith crescida e a participação especial do OTP Brissie. Bom, as atualizações para essa história serão quarta e sexta. Então, até quarta que vem!


	5. Uma conversa séria

Jane estava nos estúdios da BBC mais uma vez, em mais um dia de trabalho. Aquele estava se provando um dia cheio e ocupado, uma nova série tinha sido recomendada e agora ela estava coordenando a confecção das roupas, construindo tudo do zero. Era trabalhoso, mas gratificante.

Em determinado momento, uma das suas assistentes pediu sua ajuda para verificar um detalhe de um dos figurinos, que precisava de um tipo delicado de costura, que poderia apenas ser feito à mão. Jane se prontificou a costurar ela mesma, com muita alegria. Naquele dia cheio, costurar à mão a ajudaria a relaxar mais.

Enquanto costurava, Jane se lembrou de sua outra assistente, Sally, que era quem geralmente fazia esse tipo de trabalho. Sally agora estava de férias, mais precisamente de licença maternidade, acabando de ter um menininho chamado Anthony, que logo ganhou toda atenção e carinho da equipe de costura. Se lembrando de Anthony também, uma coisa mais séria passou pela cabeça de Jane.

No mês passado, ela tinha comemorado 6 anos de casamento. Seu marido era Joe Mazzello, engraçado, gentil e um ator de renome, relativamente famoso. Esse período foi fundamental para que Jane se habituasse com o status do marido, mas agora ela já tirava tudo isso de letra. Ao pensar em Joe, também foi levada a pensar numa conversa séria que eles tiveram assim que se casaram, sobre terem filhos, quando seria o momento ideal, quantas crianças eles teriam. Decidiriam que conversariam sobre isso quando os dois sentissem que estava na hora e entrassem em acordo. E aí é que estava o xis da questão, Jane Mazzello começou a se sentir pronta para ser mãe.

Ela adorava ser a tia de Mandy, Dottie, Derrick e Charlie, filhos do seu cunhado John e da sua cunhada Mary, mesmo que visse as crianças pessoalmente em ocasiões especiais, já que eles estavam em Nova York e ela e o marido em Londres, e Joe também adorava crianças. Além disso, Jane estava chegando nos seus 37 anos, sabia que se esperasse mais, talvez nem fosse mais possível ter uma gravidez saudável. Seus pensamentos eram todos indicativos de que o momento certo havia chegado.

Quando o dia de trabalho terminou, ela voltou para casa, encontrando o marido ocupado. Joe organizava suas últimas audições e testes para produções britânicas, estava tendo uma certa dificuldade com isso, seu último trabalho tinha sido há 6 meses atrás, mas esse tempo não estava fora dos padrões. Paralelo a isso, ele começou um projeto especial, dando luz às suas próprias ideias.

-Oi, meu amor, como tá tudo por aqui? – Jane o surpreendeu um pouco, sorrindo e beijando sua bochecha, enquanto ele se debruçava sobre a mesa e os papeis.

-Tudo ótimo e eu também tô legal – ele contou, olhando para a esposa enquanto ela guardava sua bolsa e vinha se sentar com ele logo em seguida – Ben me ligou mais cedo, conversamos bastante.

-Ele disse alguma coisa sobre a reunião da Gia? – Jane ficou curiosa sobre isso, a amiga tinha comentado com ela e as meninas sobre a reunião, mas não disse mais nada – ela disse que contaria se tudo desse certo.

-Segundo o Ben, ela teve que ficar mais uns dias em São Francisco, então acho que ela está acertando os últimos detalhes do possível contrato – Joe especulou.

-Falando em contrato, como está sua busca por emprego? Ou a peça? Avançou mais um pouco na escrita dela? – Jane perguntou, e já ia dando uma espiada nos papeis do marido quando Joe os afastou dela, com um jeito brincalhão.

-Não, não, não, Jay, ainda não está tudo pronto, pelo menos essa parte, tem uns detalhes que eu preciso acertar – ele se justificou, no que sua esposa replicou com uma cara de triste por não poder ler nada ainda.

-Tudo bem, te entendo – ela riu – mas...

A sra. Mazzello baixou os olhos e ajeitou sua postura, unindo as mãos sobre a mesa, limpando a garganta. Joe a olhou com curiosidade. Ela mexeu na franja e acertou os óculos sobre o nariz.

-Jane, o que foi que aconteceu? – Joe cruzou os braços, esperando uma reposta, depois de perguntar docemente.

-Nós precisamos falar de um assunto sério – ela olhou para cima, umedecendo os lábios – uma coisa que não falamos faz um tempo, mas sua família sempre comenta sobre isso...

-Oh... – a inteligência de Joe o levou até a resposta da questão – o que quer falar sobre... filhos, crianças, gravidez? É disso que estamos falando, não é? Espera, você tá grávida? Tá mesmo, Jay?

O entusiasmo e sorriso de Joe a deixaram contente, a fazendo dar um sorrisinho mais contido em resposta.

-Não, ainda não, mas você queria que eu estivesse? – ela perguntou, sendo direta.

-Olha, se você estivesse, ficaria muito feliz, mas se não estiver, tudo bem – ele também foi sincero ao falar com a esposa.

-Certo, o que eu quero dizer, Joe, é que eu gostaria de tentar engravidar nesse momento da nossa vida – ela contou, num tom de voz suave e tranquilo – eu me sinto pronta pra isso, e se esperarmos mais, pode ser um tanto tarde, você já passou dos 40 também...

-Ei, 40 hoje em dia não é tão velho assim! – ele rebateu em tom de brincadeira – mas falando sério, amor, você tem razão, acho que todo esse tempo eu estava esperando por você, e... se está pronta, Jay, vamos embarcar nessa jornada.

-Tudo bem, decidimos aqui e agora que a nossa família vai crescer – ela tocou a mão dele, como se estivessem selando um acordo.

Joe apenas assentiu, beijando a bochecha dela, Jane sorriu ao receber o carinho. Agora, eles esperariam o que aconteceria e enquanto isso, preparariam a casa para receber mais um membro. Também dentro do tempo de espera, decidiram que aquele era apenas um segredo do casal. Eles mesmos não queriam criar expectativa caso seus planos não descem certo, e se contassem para alguém da família, principalmente a mãe e os irmãos de Joe, que sempre que o viam com os sobrinhos perguntavam quando ele e Jane teriam seus próprios filhos, não queria que eles ficassem frustrados e tristes antes da hora.

Não havia muito que Joe e Jane poderiam fazer além de esperar o que aconteceria, tendo em comum uma pequena esperança dentro de si de que logo eles teriam boas notícias para contar a todos da família e aos seus amigos, que com certeza, comemorariam bastante com eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos algo um pouco diferente. Gostaram da novidade? Pra mim é muito legal ver a família Mazzello crescendo. Não se preocupem, teremos capítulo no dia de Natal sim, nos vemos lá sexta.


	6. Trabalho novo

Gwilym não podia evitar de sentir o nervosismo que o corroía por dentro. Toda essa agonia, preocupação e ansiedade vinham da consciência que ele tinha de que não tinha sido para qualquer papel que ele tinha feito teste e além disso, tinha passado no teste. Agora, ele estava prestes a participar de uma reunião importantíssima, definindo como trabalharia e o que os diretores e produtores requereriam dele nesse projeto específico.

Engolindo em seco, ele acabava de ajeitar a gola da camisa em frente ao espelho, verificando seu visual. Louisa chamaria aquela combinação de "sua roupa de sempre", que consistia numa camisa social, calças curtas e tênis brancos. Gwilym admitia que era comum ele se vestir daquele jeito, mas era um jeito prático de ser despojado e elegante ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorriu ao lembrar das gracinhas da esposa e quando se voltou para trás, pronto para sair, deu de cara com Louisa.

-Eu estou bem assim? Mesmo com a minha roupa de sempre? – ele perguntou e riu.

-Você fica ótimo com sua roupa de sempre – ela riu junto dele, se aproximando e sorrindo, reparando de mais perto a preocupação do marido, estampada em seus olhos vidrados, os cantos da boca levemente retorcidos – olha, Gwil, a pior parte já passou, você já conseguiu o papel, agora é só ouvir com atenção o que pedirem de você e trabalhar com dedicação, como você sempre faz.

-Eu sei, eu só quero causar uma boa impressão – ele relaxou um pouco mais, dando de ombros.

-E você já fez isso quando passou no teste, vai dar tudo certo – reafirmou a sra. Lee, positiva.

-Acredito em você, obrigado – ele sorriu, apoiando as mãos nas costas delas e a beijando.

Assim, ele saiu do quarto, continuando a se apressar para sair.

-Papai, boa sorte no emprego novo – Edith disse a Gwilym ao se despedir – mal posso esperar pra te ver no cinema outra vez.

-Ah obrigado, minha princesa, amei seu entusiasmo – ele sorriu para ela, beijando sua bochecha – agora eu tenho mesmo que ir, tchau minhas lindas, eu vejo vocês mais tarde.

-Até mais tarde, Gwil! – Louisa se despediu dele, o vendo sair.

Depois de uma volta de carro, logo Gwilym estava no escritório em que a reunião aconteceria, esperando que todas as outras pessoas que participariam chegassem. Aos poucos, foram todos chegando, mas Gwilym mal pôde acreditar quando reconheceu sua velha amiga.

-Georgia? Que surpresa em te ver aqui! – ele se levantou para cumprimenta-la.

-Eu também não esperava te encontrar aqui, que coincidência boa! – murmurou ela, pensativa – então deduzo que você vai participar do filme? Que ótimo! Pode me contar que papel vai fazer?

-Acho que não tem problema eu te contar, não tinha nenhuma questão de sigilo quanto a isso a um certo nível – Gwilym considerou – eu vou fazer o Harry Jones.

-Sério? Não podiam escolher melhor ator pro papel, você tem uma certa cara de professor – opinou Gia.

-Talvez seja a convivência com a Lou – Gwilym brincou, contente com os elogios – e você? Qual seu envolvimento com a produção?

-Bom, Gwil, eu vou ser uma das roteiristas, era isso que fui acertar em São Francisco – Georgia contou, emocionada.

-Meus parabéns, Gia, é maravilhoso ver o quanto você cresceu – ele elogiou, contente com os feitos e realizações da amiga.

-Essa é uma oportunidade única, pra nós dois – afirmou a srta. Deacon.

A conversa foi interrompida quando uma secretária que coordenaria tudo os chamou cordialmente para entrar no escritório.

-A reunião está prestes a acontecer – ela sorriu para eles, Georgia e Gwilym a seguiram.

Ali estava mais pessoas do elenco e uns três produtores, mais a secretária. Frank Marshall, o produtor principal, tomou a frente.

-Bom, pessoal, bom dia e obrigado por virem – ele cumprimentou a todos e depois prosseguiu – estamos aqui para acertar uns últimos detalhes da pré-produção, as filmagens aconteceram aqui em Londres mesmo, como vocês sabem, por isso a Natalia e a Rosa já estão hospedadas aqui, o cronograma e o funcionamento do estúdio estão com os agentes de vocês. Srta. Deacon, você pode explanar sobre a história e os personagens, por favor.

Gia estava esperando a deixa, sabendo que teria que falar sobre o roteiro e a motivação dos personagens, então ajeitou sua postura, limpou sua garganta e começou a falar. Olhou de relance para o ator principal do filme, que não era Gwilym, e se sentiu um tanto intimidada. Ele o olhou com tranquilidade, apenas esperando que ela falasse.

-Certo, sabemos que o Indy está numa fase quase de aposentadoria, não totalmente parado, mas suas aventuras estão menos constantes – ela explicou – já na primeira cena, mostramos certo limite dos movimentos, mas não totalmente, temos um equilíbrio da ação, sem forçar nada, mas aproveitando todos os recursos.

-Nós sabemos disso, srta. Deacon – Harrison Ford então se manifestou – estou satisfeito com as escolhas que fizeram, afinal, nem eu nem o personagem somos tão mais novos assim.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso, sr. Ford – mesmo nervosa, Georgia conseguiu sorrir – depois passamos para a Karen, Marion continua como sempre, destemida, mandona, preocupada, cheia da razão, mas um pouco mais confortável com seu papel de sra. Jones, depois a Carmem, que também tem a personalidade forte e que vai ficar dividida entre apoiar a filha ou protegê-la, o que acontece um pouco com o Harry, bem, o Harry, que era o Mutt no último filme...

-Sim, sim, nós mudamos isso – Frank deu sua opinião – sabe que o personagem todo não deu muito certo e nós demos essa repaginada, até mesmo trocando o ator.

-Sei disso, por isso estou preocupado em fazer um personagem diferente, quer dizer, um adulto maduro que evoluiu da sua juventude inconsequente – Gwilym opinou sobre o personagem que interpretaria.

-Essa é a minha ideia, Gwil, é exatamente isso que queremos com o Harry aqui – Georgia concordou com ele – por fim, temos a Dinah, ela está com a responsabilidade de ter o manto do Indy sobre ela, mas é algo natural, ela tem sua própria personalidade, seu próprio jeito de ser, com algumas pitadas do Indy aqui e ali, mas apesar disso, ela deve agir de forma original, ela vai dar continuidade ao legado Jones, mas sendo ela mesma.

-Como o Prof. Jones em A Última Cruzada – reiterou Frank.

A reunião se prolongou mais um pouco com os atores, que tiraram mais dúvidas sobre seus personagens e como toda a produção funcionaria. Quando tudo se deu por encerrado, Gia se afastou um pouco de Gwilym, dando a ele a oportunidade de conversar e conhecer seus colegas de elenco pela primeira vez.

Antes que ele se sentisse nervoso ou coisa parecida por ter que falar com o próprio Harrison Ford, o icônico intérprete de Han Solo e Indiana Jones, se aproximou do ator galês.

-Como vai garoto? – ele apertou a mão de Gwilym firmemente.

-Vou bem senhor, é um privilégio trabalhar com o senhor – Gwil conseguiu relaxar e sorrir.

-Ora, digo o mesmo do senhor, ouvi dizer que você já interpretou Brutus em "Júlio César", Shakespeare é super difícil e conseguir interpretar o texto dele não é pouca coisa – Harrison disse, num tom de elogio.

-Obrigado, senhor – ele respondeu, o que rendeu mais um pouco de conversa entre eles.

Era natural que criassem um certo vínculo, já que interpretariam pai e filho. Conversar com as mulheres foi um pouco mais fácil, Karen Allen era um amor de pessoa, Rosa estava ansiosa por fazer seu segundo papel de destaque do cinema e Natalia estava contente pela oportunidade.

-Eu te vi em "Agents of Shield", você era ótima naquela série – Gwilym elogiou a colega de trabalho que interpretaria sua esposa.

-Obrigada – agradeceu Natalia – e eu nem posso falar nada de "Bohemian Rhapsody", eu viciei no filme por muito tempo, só ouvia Queen!

-Fico feliz por isso – ele respondeu, contente – e Rosa, você tava maravilhosa em "Alita", incrível o que a tecnologia pode fazer, e a minha filha adorou o filme, apesar de ficar meio assustada nas partes mas fortes, sabe, nós assistimos em casa com ela.

-Legal, você tem uma filha? Que bom que ela gostou da Alita, isso é muito gratificante – replicou Rosa.

O elenco continuou sua conversa, se familiarizando mais um pouco uns com os outros. Quando se despediram, sentiram que tinham o suficiente entre si para interpretar uma família unida, como os Jones eram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aos poucos vamos descobrindo mais sobre o filme do Indiana Jones nessa minha versão. Feliz Natal para todos vocês, muita paz, amor e alegria para vocês, que Jesus ilumine seus passos. Obrigada pela companhia.


	7. Compartilhando novidades

Pouco tempo se passou depois do acordo feito entre o casal Mazzello de aumentar sua família. Jane ficou atenta sobre si, observando como reagiria nos próximos dias. Foi então que pequenos sinais de que os planos dela e de Joe tinham dado certo começaram a aparecer.

Era um sábado, dia de descanso e folga para Jane, quando ela se levantou sentindo um tremor no estômago, uma dor estranha que ela sabia que se comesse alguma coisa, provavelmente vomitaria. Tentou então cozinhar mesmo assim, ignorando o desconforto, pensando em preparar o café para o esposo.

Olhou para a geladeira, tirando os ingredientes que usaria para fazer panquecas, colocou tudo sobre a pia, depois encheu a cafeteira de pó de café. Ao sentir o cheiro dos ovos enquanto os quebrava, se sentiu realmente enjoada. Era algo incomum, pensou Jane, ela sempre tomava aquele mesmo café da manhã e nunca passou mal ou ficou doente. Parou por um momento para pensar no que aquilo poderia significar, mas seu raciocínio não foi tão rápido assim, se interrompeu assim que Joe chegou a cozinha, sorrindo para ela.

-Bom dia, amor da minha vida – ele foi lisonjeiro como sempre, fazendo Jane balançar a cabeça.

-Bom dia também para o meu galã – Jane entrou na brincadeira – senta, Joe, logo termino tudo por aqui.

-Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? – ele ofereceu.

-Não, está tudo sob controle, sério – ela assegurou, mas logo depois hesitou um pouco.

-Que foi, Jay? Alguma coisa errada? – Joe notou a preocupação da esposa.

-É que eu não acordei muito bem – ela contou – uma certa dor no estômago e eu mal estou aguentando o cheiro dos ovos, pode ser só um enjoo passageiro.

-Ou... – ele murmurou, pensativo, seus olhos ficaram inquietos de repente, pensando na possibilidade do que o mal estar da esposa poderia significar.

-Eu sei, passou pela minha cabeça também – ela tocou o rosto dele, fazendo questão de olhá-lo diretamente – eu não posso dizer com certeza que é isso, mas... podemos tirar a dúvida, agora mesmo.

-Por favor – Joe deu um longo suspiro, já que estava prendendo o ar desde que ouviu a esposa falar do enjoo – se não for pedir demais.

-Certo, eu já volto – Jane respondeu apreensiva, um pouco com medo, mas decidindo ser corajosa pelos dois.

Ela se ausentou da cozinha, indo ao banheiro, pegando um teste de gravidez que estava guardado há um bom tempo. Enquanto isso, Joe começou a andar de um lado pro outro pela cozinha, chegando até a pensar em ficar na porta do banheiro esperando, de tão ansioso que estava. Imaginou que agir assim já era demais, ele só tinha que ser paciente. Respirou por alguns minutos, até que sua paciência, curtíssima no momento, acabou e ele já se encaminhava ao banheiro quando quase trombou com Jane no corredor. Ela riu pelos dois serem atrapalhados. Umedeceu os lábios, sorriu e olhou para cima, encontrando o rosto apreensivo de Joe, que engoliu em seco, apenas esperando uma resposta.

-Deu certo... – murmurou Jane, lhe mostrando o teste, claramente positivo.

-Ah Jay... – ele a aninhou nos seus braços imediatamente, a abraçando com toda emoção, começando a chorar sem receio.

-É incrível mesmo... – Jane desfez o abraço depois de um tempo, enxugando as lágrimas e olhando para o teste – nós esperamos, nós sonhamos e aqui está.

-Está bem aqui – ele tocou o ventre dela com toda delicadeza – eu te amo, Jane Mazzello, e a nossa família.

-Também te amo muito, meu Joseph – ela sorriu e o beijou.

Os dois tinham o sentimento parecido de estarem vivendo algo inalcançável durante algum tempo na vida deles, demorou para que encontrassem seu par perfeito, mas agora, eles estavam na sua própria casa, amando um ao outro, comemorando a chegada do filho que em breve estaria ali.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, havia um grande clima de felicidade também na casa dos Lee. Gwilym estava radiante depois de chegar da reunião de trabalho.

-Então, como foi tudo lá? Me conta as novidades! – Louisa logo quis saber tudo.

-Bom, eu vou ser mesmo Harry Jones, filho do Indiana Jones, no próximo filme do Indy! – ele respondeu na mesma empolgação, confirmando o que ela já sabia – e eu conheci o próprio Harrison Ford hoje, coisa que eu não tava esperando mesmo.

-Meu Deus do céu! Sério, e como é que ele é? Rabugento? – tentou adivinhar a sra. Lee, conhecendo relativamente bem o ator, sendo uma admiradora do seu trabalho.

-Bom, eu diria que ele é na dele, discreto, sincero, direto – Gwilym procurou adjetivos – mas ele foi muito legal comigo, vai ser uma honra ter ele como meu pai no filme.

-Pois é, meu amor, é tão maravilhoso te ver nas franquias preferidas da família – elogiou Lou, com orgulho – primeiro Doctor Who, e agora Indiana Jones! Isso tudo é ótimo!

-Obrigado, meu amor – ele respondeu e a beijou.

-Por que estão tão animados? – Edith procurava entender a empolgação dos pais.

-Ah minha princesa, sabe qual vai ser o novo trabalho do papai? – Gwilym a colocou no colo, cheio de entusiasmo.

-Não, me conta! – pediu Di, entusiasta como os pais, numa vozinha fofa.

-Eu vou ser filho do Indiana Jones, no próximo filme dele! – o pai explicou.

-O Mutt? Mas como se o Mutt era outra pessoa que fazia? – questionou a menina, sendo bastante esperta.

-Bom, às vezes, na televisão, outros atores fazem o mesmo personagem quando eles estão mais velhos, eu vou fazer o Mutt mais velho, mas também com um novo nome, Harry! – Gwil continuou esclarecendo.

-Ah porque o nome verdadeiro dele era Henry mesmo, entendi, que legal pai – Edith comentou e o abraçou.

Os Lee tinham em sua lista de filmes favoritos a clássica franquia de Indiana Jones. Gwil amava as aventuras de Indy, que podia ser um pouco atrapalhado às vezes, como ele, Lou gostava de toda parte histórica envolvendo os artefatos e lendas, Di se encantava pela correria toda e as partes engraçadas. Eles até gostavam do personagem Mutt e da sua jornada pessoal de crescimento e em conhecer seu verdadeiro pai no quarto filme. "Reino da Caveira de Cristal" era um bom filme na opinião dos Lee, mas eles conseguiam ver porque muitos fãs o detestavam.

Eles entendiam bem sobre os filmes e com certeza, era motivo de orgulho e alegria ter Gwilym interpretando uma versão melhorada de Mutt, que não era um personagem muito querido pela maioria dos fãs. Esperavam que Gwil fizesse um excelente trabalho com muito talento, que agradasse a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco de comemoração com as nossas famílias favoritas! Sexta tem mais.


	8. Jantando com os amigos

Joe e Jane estavam tão felizes que fizeram questão de fazerem um jantar com os amigos para comemorar o que tinha acontecido, contariam com toda alegria sobre as novidades em sua família. Não demorou para que os Lee chegassem primeiro, sendo cumprimentados por Joe assim que chegaram.

-Oi, gente, vão entrando, por favor – ele pediu com um sorriso.

-Tá tudo bem, Joe? Você estava com uma certa pressa ao telefone – Gwilym comentou sobre o amigo.

-Não foi só isso, eu ouvi um pouco da conversa e você estava bastante eufórico – Louisa acrescentou – isso se trata de uma surpresa, pra algum de nós?

-Surpresa? Eu até que gosto de festas surpresas – opinou Edith – vai ter uma festa surpresa aqui, tio Joe?

-Não, Di, mas eu tenho uma coisa muito legal pra contar pra vocês, acho que você vai gostar muito – Joe disse num tom animado, fazendo mistério de propósito.

-Bom, espero que não esteja aprontando nada, Joseph – Gwilym foi mais sério com ele.

-Como eu disse, você vai ficar feliz – Joe deu de ombros, se divertindo à custa da desconfiança deles.

Um pouco depois, Ben e Gia chegaram, de mãos dadas e parecendo felizes, afinal os dois também tinham boas notícias para contar.

-Ah meu jovem casal favorito está aqui – Joe brincou com eles – estão muito radiantes hoje.

-Eu não sei o que quer dizer com isso, tenho que agradecer? – Ben respondeu em tom de brincadeira também, questionando Georgia.

-Como escritora posso dizer que radiante é um belo elogio – ela riu – obrigada, Joe, está tudo bem com você? E a Jane?

-Está na cozinha, terminando tudo – o marido dela respondeu.

-Ah sim, nós vamos lá dar um oi – Gia avisou e Ben a seguiu para fazer isso.

Mais uma vez a campainha dos Mazzello de Londres tocou.

-Oi, Joe! – Lucy o cumprimentou ao vê-lo, lhe dando um abraço – que bom te ver.

-Igualmente, é uma pena Rami não estar aqui também – ele lamentou a ausência do amigo.

-É, ele também ficou meio triste quando disse que eu viria pra cá e todo mundo estaria aqui, mas nós podemos marcar outras reuniões quando ele vier pra cá de novo – Lucy sugeriu.

-Claro – Joe concordou com a sugestão dela, também sentindo a falta de Rami.

Assim, depois que Jane terminou todo o trabalho duro na cozinha, todo mundo pôde desfrutar da sua maravilhosa comida. Por estar um tanto ansiosa pelo que iria contar em breve, acabou comendo menos do que de costume.

-Jay – seu marido a chamou em tom de advertência – não vai comer mais um pouco? Se lembra que agora você está comendo por você e... bem...

-Calma, Joe, deixa todo mundo terminar, logo nós contamos – ela disse discretamente a ele, mas era impossível ninguém ter ouvido.

-Contar o que? – Lucy deu voz à curiosidade de todo mundo.

-Bem, pessoal, eu e a Jane – Joe foi se preparando para dizer, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios antes que prosseguisse – tem uma coisa que nós conversamos há um tempo atrás, nós decidimos tentar engravidar e, acabou que deu certo pessoal.

-Logo, logo eu vou ter um bebê – Jane completou com alegria.

-Ah meu Deus, que lindo! – Louisa se manifestou, ela foi até a sra. Mazzello para abraça-la, Lucy e Gia a seguiram e fizeram o mesmo.

-Eu não acredito, que ótimo, Joe! – elogiou Ben.

-Pois é, você bem que reclamava que sua família te cobrava muito, que pelo seu irmão mais velho ter dois filhos e a sua irmã duas filhas todo mundo queria que você fosse o próximo, agora ninguém mais vai reclamar – Gwilym brincou – parabéns, meu amigo, estou muito feliz por você.

-Obrigado pessoal, é que foi uma questão de conversa e tempo certo, não foi, Jay? – Joseph olhou para a esposa, esperando confirmação.

-Sim, sim, com certeza – ela assentiu – você e a Lou entendem isso, quando se é adulto já se tem tantas responsabilidades e você quer ter certeza que pode dar o seu melhor pro seu filho, sem contar da maturidade e segurança, acho que agora finalmente estou me sentindo mais segura pra ser mãe.

-Eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo – Georgia afirmou – vocês são ótimos como tio e tia, vão ser excelentes pais, sim.

-Obrigada, Gia – a sra. Mazzello sorriu de gratidão para ela.

-Rami vai amar saber disso também, faço questão de contar pra ele – Lucy garantiu.

-Claro, pode contar pra ele – autorizou o futuro pai.

A srta. Boynton então se ausentou um pouco, indo para os fundos da casa, contar sobre o bebê Mazzello para o namorado.

-Então era essa a surpresa? – questionou Edith – tio Joe e tia Jane vão ter um bebê? Isso até que é legal, ele pode ser meu amigo, não pode?

-Claro que pode, quando ele crescer, vai ser seu amigo sim – confirmou Jane, achando fofo as possibilidades que a pequena Lee pensou.

-Mas o bebê vai ser igual meu primo Ollie? – a srta. Lee perguntou mais uma vez.

-Hã, vai ser parecido porque ele é filho de um tio e uma tia seu, tio Joe e tia Jane não são seus tios de sangue, como o tio Justin e a tia Emily, mas você os considera assim, não é? – Louisa tentou explicar – mas o bebê que vai nascer é diferente do Ollie, porque vai ser uma pessoa diferente.

-Acho que entendi – refletiu a filha dela, quieta e pensativa.

Sua tia Gia viu um pequeno espaço para falar logo depois.

-Bom, aproveitando que estamos todos aqui, queria avisar que deu tudo certo na minha reunião na Lucasfilm e eu sou uma das roteiristas de Indiana Jones 5 – Georgia anunciou.

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, parabéns Gia – elogiou Jane.

-Você e o Gwil vão trabalhar juntos então – Joe entendeu.

-Isso vai ser muito legal pros dois – Ben comentou sobre a coincidência.

Quando Lucy voltou para perto deles, também ficou sabendo sobre os novos trabalhos de Georgia e Gwilym, contente por seus amigos estarem tendo uma grande oportunidade como aquela.

O sentimento de gratidão era unânime entre todos, estavam gratos por sempre contarem com a amizade forte um com o outro, pelas coisas boas que estavam vivenciando e que podiam compartilhar entre si. Era realmente um tempo de alegria entre aqueles velhos amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É sempre bom reunir essa galera toda. Feliz Ano Novo pessoal, eu só desejo o melhor para vocês, que seja completamente o oposto de 2020, com muita saúde, segurança e alegrias para todos. Até quarta!


	9. Na residência dos Deacon

Depois de avisarem a família e os amigos mais íntimos, restou mais pessoas especiais com quem os Mazzello de Londres poderiam compartilhar as boas notícias de que sua família estava crescendo.

-Alô? Sra. Deacon? - Jane falou ao telefone, depois de discar o número de Veronica.

-Alô, sim, sou eu, é a Jane que está falando? - respondeu Roni - que prazer em falar com você, minha querida.

-O prazer é todo meu - Jane se sentiu lisonjeada - espero que a senhora e toda sua família estejam bem.

-Ah obrigada, desejo o mesmo a vocês, falando nisso, como vai o Joe? - Veronica aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar.

-Vai ótimo - ela sorriu ao falar sobre o marido, o observando de volta, Joe estava até agora acompanhando a ligação, esperando participar daquele momento também - bom, eu liguei pra contar uma novidade, eu gostaria que o sr. Deacon ouvisse também, ele está aí?

-Bom, acho que foi um golpe de sorte, John acabou de chegar - Veronica riu da coincidência - eu vou chamá-lo, espere só um minuto.

-O que foi que aconteceu? - Joe quis saber ao ver o longo silêncio da esposa.

-Ela foi chamar o John - Jane explicou rapidamente.

-Está bem, querida, estamos aqui - Veronica voltou a falar.

-Oi, Jane, como vai? - ela ouviu a voz de John dizer.

-Tudo bem, bom eu e o Joe estamos aqui também - ela sorriu, olhando pra ele.

-Oi, gente - Joe disse - o que nós queremos contar é que em breve teremos um bebê!

-Ah meu Deus, que notícia maravilhosa! - comemorou a sra. Deacon.

-Parabéns, aos dois - John deu um sorriso - nós já amamos essa criança.

-Obrigada por todo apoio, sr. e sra. Deacon - Jane voltou a falar - vocês já fazem bastante parte da minha vida e quero muito que façam parte da vida do nosso bebê também.

-Claro, é uma honra e um prazer - respondeu a sra. Deacon.

-Isso mesmo - confirmou Deaky.

Aproveitando a conversa, os Deacon acabaram convidando John e Jane para jantar com a família, em outra ocasião em que todos os Deacon possíveis estariam lá. Com muita alegria, os Mazzello aceitaram o convite.

Na noite do jantar, Jane abriu o guarda roupa e ficou olhando para seu vestuário durante um longo tempo. A única coisa que a interrompeu foi seu marido limpando a garganta, num pigarrear alto. O som profundo da garganta fez ela estremecer de leve.

-Me desculpa, não queria te assustar - ele notou o sobressalto da esposa.

-Não, não é você, é só que... - ela sorriu, se distraindo um pouco, vendo como o marido estava bem vestido - você está muito bonito.

-Ah obrigado pelo elogio, mas isso não vai me convencer a não te ouvir sobre o que está sentindo no momento - ele se aproximou e beijou o nariz dela, no seu velho hábito.

-Estava só pensando que boa parte das minhas roupas não vai servir nos próximos meses - Jane suspirou - seria legal se eu costurasse umas batas pra mim.

-Acho uma excelente ideia, você é uma ótima figurinista - ele elogiou de coração.

-Obrigada, isso também vai me ajudar a lidar com a saudade do trabalho - ela refletiu um pouco mais nessas possibilidades.

-Aham - Joe concordou com ela.

Olhando de volta para o guarda roupa, Jane decidiu usar uma das suas blusas mais soltas, já começando a se acostumar com a gravidez. 

Quando chegaram à casa dos Deacon, foram recebidos com grande alvoroço, na forma de palmas, assobios, abraços.

-Isso tudo é por causa do bebê? - Jane perguntou a Joe, se sentindo meio tonta.

-Pode apostar que sim - Joe sussurrou de volta para ela.

-Espero que não se preocupem de termos contado, Cam perguntou sobre o que foi a ligação de vocês na última vez que nos falamos e tivemos que contar - Veronica se explicou.

-Eu fiquei muito empolgado! - o próprio Cameron veio se defender - eu sei que a nossa família já é super grande, mas mesmo assim, mais um bebê é sempre bem-vindo.

-Ah Cameron, obrigada - Jane ficou comovida com a declaração do rapaz e acabou o abraçando, relaxando um pouco mais, depois do susto.

Depois de receberem mais alguns parabéns, os Mazzello se juntaram aos Deacon para jantar e depois da refeição, vieram mais perguntas.

-Vocês querem um menino ou uma menina? - Joshua quis saber.

-Um menino! - Joe foi mais rápido, mas Jane foi pega de surpresa, pela pergunta e pela resposta rápida do marido.

-Bom, eu preferia ter uma menina - ela respondeu mais timidamente.

-Ah sério, Jay? Sinto muito, eu só disse por falar, é só uma preferência automática - seu marido logo se justificou - não vou me importar se for menina.

-Tá tudo bem, tem 50% de chance de ser um dos dois, vamos trabalhar com as possibilidades - ela sorriu, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

-Bom, eu tive um menino e uma menina, talvez o mesmo aconteça com vocês - Laura opinou, tentando apaziguar as coisas.

-Vocês vão ter outro bebê depois desse? Porque talvez o primeiro bebê goste de ter um irmão - Thomas, o mais novo ali opinou, deixando os Mazzello um tanto envergonhados.

-É bom ter um irmão, eu gosto de ter um irmãozinho - Caroline tentou remediar, como sua mãe fez, sorrindo para Arthur.

-Por enquanto teremos só esse bebê mesmo - Joe garantiu e Jane suspirou de alívio.

-Vocês já pensaram em algum nome? - Robert desviou o assunto.

-Hã, também não, acho meio cedo pra isso - Jane respondeu dessa vez, sincera.

-Lembrem-se que sempre podem se inspirar nas suas sagas preferidas - Gia sugeriu em tom de brincadeira, a família inteira riu entendendo sua referência.

-Achei que amasse seu nome - Ben, que também estava no jantar, comentou baixinho ao lado dela.

-Amo sim - Georgia respondeu - por isso mesmo fiz essa sugestão.

Um tempo depois, outros assuntos surgiram, que levaram à tradicional brincadeira dos Deacon de jedi e sith com seus sabres de luz. Jane já tinha visto essas lutas e nunca participava, mas dessa vez, ela sentia os Deacon caçulas tramando algo sobre ela.

-Hoje é uma noite muito especial - Luke se aproximou dela - logo nosso mais novo padawan vai se juntar a nós e seria uma honra se a mãe dele lutasse com a gente hoje.

-Ah Luke, não sei não... - ela riu de todo lisonjeiro dele - eu tenho um pouco de medo, eu posso me machucar e isso ser arriscado pro bebê.

-Não, garanto que não - o Deacon foi mais sério e gentil dessa vez - você pode brincar com o Joe, se quiser.

-Tá, nesse caso, acho que aceito sim - ela sorriu, aceitando entrar na brincadeira.

Jane se aproximou do marido, avisando que queria um sabre de luz e seria sua oponente.

-Ah nesse caso - ele abriu um grande sorriso e fez um gesto para Caroline, a garota lhe entregou o sabre de luz amarelo - esse é especialmente pra você, oficialmente seu.

-Joe... - ela pegou a arma de brinquedo das mãos dele - isso é muito legal, esse é igual o da Rey.

-O meu também é, de outro filme, por isso é azul, mas enfim, vamos lá? - ele estava ávido pela brincadeira.

-Sim, só pega leve, por causa do bebê - ela recomendou, mais séria.

-Claro, meu amor - ele prometeu, então brincaram, batendo de leve no sabre de luz um do outro, andando em círculos, batendo em cima e embaixo ocasionalmente.

Jane pediu um tempo, se cansando, indo descansar perto de Gia.

-Espero que a família não tenha te assustado - a mais nova riu ao seu lado.

-Não, eu conheço a velha tradição Star Wars, só não esperava uma recepção como essa - Jane respondeu.

-Sabe como nós somos uma família grande - replicou Gia - como meu tio disse, é algo com que estamos acostumados e vocês são da família também.

-Obrigada, Georgia - a sra. Mazzello agradeceu.

-Não tem de quê - a srta. Deacon sorriu, contente.

As duas foram distraídas pelas vozes dos amados, duelando entre si.

-Aquilo sobre querer um menino foi bem clichê - Ben alfinetou, enquanto golpeava.

-Ora, Benny, eu não sou esse tipo de cara, uma menina também vai me deixar feliz - Joe se justificou, sincero.

-Tem medo de ter uma menina? - o mais novo tentou um golpe por cima da cabeça do oponente.

-Não! - Mazzello disse descontraído - eu me dou muito bem com as minhas sobrinhas, vou me dar bem ainda melhor com a minha filha.

-É o que vamos ver - Ben riu, contra atacando com mais força.

Os dois riam feito crianças, suas amadas o observavam sorrindo, aproveitando a divertida noite que só os Deacon podiam proporcionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amei demais como esse capítulo ficou, Joe, Jane e o bebê são mesmo parte da família Deacon. Agora, aqui vai um pequeno aviso, estarei super ocupada na sexta, então postarei dois capítulos hoje. Por isso, não esqueçam de ler o próximo. Até mais!


	10. Teste

Ben acordou cedo naquele dia, afinal não havia tempo a perder. Checando seu vestuário mais uma vez no espelho, também conferindo cada fio de cabelo e se seus dentes estavam perfeitamente limpos, ele saiu de casa, chamando um táxi, indo diretamente para o local do seu compromisso.

Sua corrida de táxi foi silenciosa, ele estava calado pelo nervosismo, fazer um novo teste nunca era fácil, havia sempre o mesmo nervosismo e preocupação pairando no ar, um certo medo de não conseguir passar, além de pensar se estava completamente preparado para esse teste. O silêncio da viagem foi interrompido pelo toque do seu celular, foi inevitável o sorriso de Ben ao ler Georgia na tela.

-Oi meu amor, que bom que me ligou - ele disse com certo alívio, contente pela ligação repentina.

-Eu não podia te deixar de ligar bem agora - Gia respondeu com doçura, checando o próprio relógio de pulso enquanto dizia isso - como é que você tá?

-Bem nervoso, como sempre fico nos testes, mas acho que vou me sair bem, sério - ele disse, esperançoso.

-É isso aí, assim que eu gosto de ouvir - ela sorriu - tem grandes chances de você passar, você é muito talentoso, basta fazer o seu melhor e eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, ok?

-Ok, Gia - ele respondeu no mesmo otimismo, se permitindo se acalmar um pouco.

-Tá bem, eu vou deixar você com o seu teste, só me faz um favor, Ben? - ela propôs.

-Claro, o que é? - ele quis saber.

-Me liga assim que terminar o teste, vou me encontrar com você e aí você me conta mais sobre como foi lá, tá bom? - pediu Georgia.

-Combinado, querida - Ben concordou de bom grado.

-Tá certo, nos vemos mais tarde - ela foi se despediu - boa sorte meu anjo, te amo.

-Também te amo, Georgia - ele sorriu e desligou.

Meia hora depois, Ben chegou ao local dos testes, confirmou sua presença com a recepcionista, que o indicou um pequeno estúdio que ficava no prédio. Ele deveria pegar uma numeração, uma espécie de senha para saber a ordem que os produtores do filme e o diretor de elenco o receberiam, e aguardar na fila. Depois de agradecer, Ben tomou seu lugar ali, esperando ser chamado.

Tentou não se distrair demais nem ficar mais tenso do que já estava enquanto esperava ser chamado, apenas respirava lentamente, numa técnica de manter a calma. Em sua mente, ficava repassando a conversa amistosa e otimista que teve com Georgia. Realmente sua namorada era alegre, capaz de ver o lado bom em tudo e por experiência própria, ele sabia que pouquíssimas coisas eram capazes de baixar seu alto astral. Ben era grato por poder sempre contar com esse tipo de apoio vindo dela.

-Número 57! - uma assistente chamou e ele deu um sobressalto, era a sua senha, assim, Ben se recompôs se concentrando.

-Boa tarde, diga seu nome e o personagem para o qual está fazendo o teste - pediu o diretor de elenco, cordialmente.

-Ben Hardy, fazendo o teste para Jamie Tray - disse o ator, de forma firme, controlando o nervosismo.

-Certo, você sabe as falas que te damos como material de estudo - retomou o diretor - pode ficar à vontade pra começar, Ben.

-Está bem - assentiu Hardy e depois de um suspiro, entrou no personagem - vocês não podem estar falando sério, isso é... inacreditável! Eles nunca fariam isso comigo, sabe quantas vezes arriscamos o pescoço um pelo outro? Eu salvei a vida deles, eles salvaram a minha, não, não podem ter me traído... Se é realmente verdade, o que eu vou fazer agora? Não posso me ajuntar a vocês tão bruscamente, me deem um tempo, por favor.

-Bom, era isso, Ben, obrigado por ter vindo - disse um dos produtores dessa vez - nós vamos nos reunir e discutir entre nós o que achamos, vamos entrar em contato dependendo do resultado. Te agradecemos de novo, tenha um bom dia.

-Bom dia pra vocês também - sorriu Ben - obrigado pelo seu tempo e pela oportunidade.

Assim, só restou ao ator voltar para casa, aguardando o resultado. Só depois de ter se sentado em seu sofá, respirado mais um pouco e conseguir ter se livrado da tensão que estava carregando até agora é que ele ligou para Georgia de volta.

-Oi, Benny, e aí? Correu tudo bem? - ela perguntou.

-Terminei o teste agora há pouco, foi bem rápido, não pediram pra que eu falasse nada de novo ou que eu batesse texto com alguém ou coisa parecida - ele contou os detalhes - pode ser que eu passe, mas uma audição tão rápida assim, não sei se dá pros produtores e o diretor de elenco captarem tudo que precisam de mim.

-Bom, talvez na opinião deles um pouquinho já é o suficiente - ponderou Georgia - mas e você? Acha que foi bem?

-Eu acho que eu fui bem, por tudo que eu estudei e o que eu fiz, não fui exagerado, entreguei o que eu acho que o personagem pedia naquele momento da história - disse Ben - só temos que esperar agora.

-Certo, então vamos esperar - ela assentiu - olha, eu vou dar uma passada aí, acho que seria bom pra você, se distrair um pouco enquanto o resultado do teste não sai.

-Claro, vou ficar esperando - ele gostou da ideia - até daqui a pouco, amor.

-Até - ela desligou.

Ben então esperou Georgia chegar, não demorando tanto assim. Ele sorriu por ela estar ali e sorriu ainda mais largamente por perceber o que ela tinha trazido, uma caixinha distinta debaixo do braço.

-Oi, Gia - ele a beijou antes de falar mais.

-E aí, Ben? - ela respondeu risonha, arrumando a caixa nas suas mãos.

-Você tinha mesmo que trazer cupcakes, não é? - ele permitiu-se rir um pouco.

-Bom, é a minha estratégia registrada para alegrar o dia de alguém - ela deu de ombros - e não importa o resultado do teste, cupcakes vão deixar seu dia mais feliz, independente de qualquer coisa.

-Ter você aqui já me deixa super feliz - ele disse num tom e com uma cara de apaixonado.

-Ora, Benjamin Jones, isso é um grande elogio da sua parte - ela respondeu em tom de flerte, chegando até a jogar o cabelo para o lado.

Os dois riram do gracejo, trocando mais um beijo. Juntos, eles compartilharam os cupcakes que Georgia trouxe. Na lista de coisas que deixavam o casal felizes naquele momento, estava os doces da padaria e a agradável companhia um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui está o capítulo que seria postado na sexta. Espero que tenham gostado e até quarta!


	11. Boas mudanças

Georgia e Ben ainda jogaram um pouco de vídeo game no apartamento dele antes que ela fosse embora, ele a agradeceu por toda sua dedicação e consideração, na promessa de que a veria no dia seguinte. Assim, Ben a visitou na casa dela, e continuou a fazer o mesmo nos dias seguintes, até que algo importante o interrompeu.

Ele estava na casa de Gia, sentado ao lado dela no quintal da casa, num momento mais silencioso, até que seu celular fez um som de notificação. Ben verificou com certa pressa, afinal, estava aguardando uma resposta importante do último teste, e era justamente disso que a mensagem se tratava.

Abrindo seu email, leu a confirmação de que ele tinha conseguido o papel.

-Ah cara, não acredito! – ele disse maravilhado, chamando a atenção da namorada.

-Que foi, Benny? – ela questionou, preocupada.

-Gia, eu consegui, eu passei no teste, o último! – ele se levantou pela empolgação, ganhando um abraço de Georgia logo em seguida.

-Ah, que beleza! – ela deu um gritinho ao falar, de tão animada que ficou – eu te falei, não te falei? Eu falei que você conseguia passar e que os produtores não precisavam de um tempão pra te analisar.

-Estava certa, meu bem – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, concordando com ela.

-Bom, agora que passou, me conta pra que papel foi, você disse que não podia contar nada por causa de termos de sigilo e tudo mais, e agora? – ela estava completamente curiosa.

-Eu vou fazer um personagem novo na franquia Kingsman, um antigo agente da Interpol chamado Jamie Tray – Ben disse mais detalhes sobre seu personagem.

-Ah meu Deus, um novo filme de Kingsman, sério? Isso é demais! –Georgia comemorou, já que amava os filmes – eu bem que ouvi um certo rumor sobre fazerem um filme novo pra reiniciar a história, mas mantendo alguns dos personagens originais... Você sabe se o Taron Egerton vai estar nesse filme?

-Hã, não, sobre isso eu não sei nada, mesmo – ele foi sincero, mas perceptivo – mas eu devia esperar que você ficasse animada com a possibilidade de eu conhecer o Taron Egerton e por consequência eu te apresentar pra ele.

-Será que eu vi uma pontada de ciúmes, Benjamin? – ela ficou desconfiada, colocando uma mão na cintura – você sabe o quanto eu adoro Kingsman.

-E Rocketman, não tem como esquecer isso – ele complementou – mas vamos ver, se eu trabalhar com o Taron mesmo, eu te faço esse favor, de apresentar ele pra você.

-Você é o melhor namorado do mundo! – ela disse em voz alta, se pendurando ao seu pescoço, o que fez Ben rir e beijá-la.

Depois das comemorações e acordos hipotéticos, Ben e Gia se voltaram para os celulares, espalhando a boa notícia para seus amigos.

O grupo que Ben, Joe, Rami e Gwilym mantinham entre si já era bem antigo, sendo criado em 2018, quando eles se conheceram e mantinham o contato até hoje pelo mesmo grupo. O grupo de Georgia era só relativamente mais recente, tinha sido criado há mais ou menos 4 anos, onde ela, Louisa Lee, Jane Mazzello e Lucy Boynton mantinham os laços de amizade.

BEN

Pessoal, lembram que eu disse que estava pra fazer um teste novo? Eu passei!

GWILYM

Que ótimo, Ben, parabéns!

RAMI

Você merece amigo

JOE

Isso é muito bom, Benny, o que vai fazer dessa vez?

BEN

Um espião da Kinsgman

A partir daí, Ben contou os detalhes que sabia e os meninos preencheram com seus comentários sobre os filmes anteriores e o trabalho de Taron Egerton, consequentemente. Rami até se lembrou das vezes que já tinha encontrado o ator.

Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Georgia ver a reação das meninas sobre o novo trabalho do namorado.

GEORGIA

Ben vai estar no próximo filme da Kingsman

LUCY

Sério? Que bom

LOUISA

Dê nossos parabéns pra ele

JANE

Que maravilha! É um dos meus filmes favoritos, fico feliz que o nosso amigo vai estar nele

LOUISA

É um dos meus filmes favoritos também

GEORGIA

Meu também, eu adoro muito, vou adorar ainda mais por meu namorado estar nele

LUCY

Isso foi fofo, Gia

As meninas discutiram um pouco mais sobre o filme e novos assuntos que surgiram. De repente, a sra. Mazzello sentiu que precisou se ausentar. Não avisando ninguém do grupo, ela deixou o celular de lado, meio intrigada com o que estava passando pela sua cabeça.

-Tá legal, isso não é muito normal – ela falou sozinha, tentando ver sentido na sua vontade de comer bolo de limão com mel.

Jane achou melhor conversar com Joe sobre isso, ao menos ver qual seria a opinião e a reação do marido. Ela o encontrou ainda concentrado, continuando a escrever sua peça de teatro. Joe deixou se distrair pela presença quieta da esposa, ela não fez muito barulho ao entrar na cozinha.

-Tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou imediatamente, tentando desvendar o motivo da sua aparição repentina, logo em seguida, pensou no bebê – tem alguma coisa a ver com o bebê?

-Ah sim, tudo certo, Joe, estou me sentindo bem, até que sim – ela disse distraidamente – é... você viu sobre o Ben? Fiquei contente por ele.

-Sim, é uma grande oportunidade que ele conseguiu – Joe concordou – mas quanto a você? Estou te achando meio tensa.

-Certo, eu até vim aqui pra falar com você sobre isso – Jane se permitiu rir – eu acho que eu comecei a ter desejos estranhos, não sei se está cedo demais pra isso.

-Ah isso, acho que é normal, ao menos esperado, não que desejos de grávida sejam exatamente normais – ele tentou expressar sua opinião sobre toda a situação – só diz o que você quer comer, eu me viro com o resto.

-Não, eu acho que consigo me virar, é algo bem simples – Jane explicou – eu estou querendo comer bolo de limão com mel.

-Hã, combinação curiosa, mas não tão estranha quanto eu esperava – Joe opinou.

-O que exatamente você esperava? – Jane ficou curiosa.

-Ah sei lá, tipo terra ou minhocas – ele deu de ombros.

-Não, acho que não vai chegar a tanto – ela riu.

-Tá bem, então relaxe que eu providencio pra você, vou ser seu chef pessoal – Joe se ofereceu, chegando até a fazer uma mesura.

Jane apenas riu e o observou cozinhar. Um tempo depois, seu pedido estava pronto e ela saboreou o bolo de limão com mel, não o achando tão estranho assim afinal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos a revelação do novo trabalho do Ben. Eu gosto muito de Kingsman, mais do primeiro filme do que do segundo. Nos vemos sexta!


	12. O trabalho de Joe

Jane olhou com certa melancolia e nostalgia para seu velho local de trabalho. Ela tinha trabalhado ali por muitos anos, sem falta, nunca falhando um dia sequer. Enquanto observava tudo, não conseguia se lembrar de um dia que tivesse ficado doente, ou que outro contra tempo a impedisse de ir trabalhar, ela era uma funcionária dedicada e esforçada.

Agora, as coisas mudariam, claro, a sra. Mazzello continuaria dedicada e esforçada, amava seu trabalho, mas também era hora de outros detalhes de sua vida terem seu cuidado e amor.

Motivada por isso, se pôs a trabalhar outra vez, a última vez, por enquanto. Catalogou os tipos de tecido, reuniu os alfinetes, linhas e agulhas, até chegou as máquinas de costura, uma por uma, pra ver se estavam funcionando corretamente. Antes que saísse da sala, olhou sua mesa, que ficaria fazia durante pelo menos um ano.

-Bem, prometo que vou voltar... - Jane suspirou para o lugar, mesmo achando aquilo meio estranho, falar com um cômodo.

Sentindo-se com o dever cumprido, ela se virou e voltou para casa. Sua licença maternidade começava ali oficialmente. Chegando em casa, se deparou com Joe novamente, seu marido dedicadamente debruçado sobre folhas de papel desordenadas, era os rascunhos de sua peça, sobre a qual Jane ainda sabia muito pouco, ela mal compreendia porque Joe fazia tanta questão de manter a discrição quanto ao seu trabalho, só reafirmava que mostraria a Jane quando tudo estivesse pronto.

-Oi, Joe - ela resolveu interrompê-lo mesmo assim, apesar de toda concentração.

-Oi, Jay, como foi lá? - ele deixou seu trabalho para prestar atenção na esposa.

-Tudo bem, foi meio estranho ter que deixar o ateliê, mas é por uma ótima causa - ela fez um carinho na própria barriga, sorrindo.

-Não tenha dúvida disso - Joe aproveitou o doce momento e acabou beijando a lateral da barriga da esposa, o que a fez rir.

-Para, isso faz cócegas - Jane pediu, contendo o riso.

-Tá bom - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo - é só que me admira o quanto você está mudando, por causa da criança, digo, como é visível que você está mudando.

-Hum, colocação curiosa - Jane se sentou na frente dele, unindo os dedos indicadores abaixo do seu queixo, sua pose inspirava perigo para seu marido, Joe ficou em alerta - o que quer dizer com mudança?

-Ora, tudo na nossa vida tá mudando - ele deu de ombros, rindo de um jeito descontraído - primeiro, nós estamos prestes a ser pais, segundo, eu estou vendo a sua postura mudar, tipo, dando mais lugar à segurança do que aos medos, e terceiro, é lindo pra mim ver sua barriga crescendo aos poucos, é um milagre, que mostra que você está gerando uma vida.

-Puxa vida, Joseph... - ela suspirou, se surpreendendo com a própria emoção - você teve bastante tempo pra pensar nisso tudo, eu... Bom, obrigada pelos elogios, por estar feliz por nós três.

-Eu estou, muito mesmo - confirmou ele com alegria.

-Outra coisa que o senhor anda fazendo muito é ficar escrevendo - Jane puxou o assunto, tão pungente por causa das folhas de papel na mesa.

-Ah sim, acho que finalmente estou chegando no final - Joe declarou, o que foi um verdadeiro alívio para sua esposa.

-Então, isso quer dizer o que eu estou pensando? - questionou ela.

-Depende do que eu estou pensando - Joe jogou de volta.

-Ah para com isso, Joseph Francis Mazzello III! - ela se exaltou um pouco mais, o que a deixou assustada, ficando com olhos arregalados.

-Culpa do bebê? - ele arriscou perguntar, depois da fúria repentina de Jane.

-Culpa do bebê - ela afirmou e rapidamente, pegou todas as folhas, antes que Joe a impedisse como fez outras vezes.

-Ah, Jane... - ele reclamou um pouco.

-Sh! Quieto! - ela pediu e se dedicou à leitura.

Joe deu apenas um sorriso, aceitando sua derrota. Observou a esposa ler por horas e horas, a expectativa da opinião dela ia crescendo a cada minuto que passava.

Jane não disse nada até terminar de ler, só então deu um suspiro, olhando para o marido, se divertindo às custas da expectativa dele.

-Tudo bem, Jay, agora que finalmente conseguiu o que queria, me diz o que achou - ele quebrou o silêncio, ansioso.

-Eu amei, mesmo! É tão divertido quanto o "Undrafted" - ela riu - é uma ótima comédia, agora, resta saber o que pretende fazer com ela, acredito que seja produzi-la, colocá-la em cartaz em algum teatro.

-Esse é o plano, meu amor - afirmou ele - agora que está pronto, preciso procurar patrocínio.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo - a sra. Mazzello foi otimista.

-Sim, eu sei que sim - Joe compartilhou do entusiasmo dela - mas eu também tenho uma outra ideia.

-Qual? - Jane quis saber.

-Queria que a Gia desse uma olhada - contou ele - sabe que eu escrevi poucos roteiros e ela tem mais experiência nisso agora, do que eu, então quero ver a opinião dela.

-Ela vai adorar, é uma boa ideia sim - opinou Jane.

-Então, posso chamá-la para o jantar? - Joe sugeriu.

-Pode, acredito que sim - Jane acabou cedendo - agora que está com tempo livre, depois de finalmente ter terminado esse roteiro, vai poder me ajudar.

-Ei, isso é injusto, eu sempre te ajudo! - protestou Joe.

-Não muito enquanto estava escrevendo - a sra. Mazzello rebateu, sendo bem específica.

-Ah tá, então deixa eu te recompensar por isso - ele se levantou, a beijou, e se dirigiu à cozinha, já colocando uma panela de água ao fogão.

Georgia apareceu mais tarde naquele dia, agradecida pelo convite, compartilhando a refeição do jantar com os Mazzello, o tradicional macarrão que vinha da família de Joe.

-Então, Jane, como vai o bebê? - perguntou a srta. Deacon, alegremente.

-Estamos bem, tudo correndo bem até aqui - Jane sorriu com orgulho.

-Georgia, tem uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar, andei trabalhando nisso nos últimos meses e queria ver o que você achava - Joe foi direto, despertando o interesse da sua convidada.

-Tá bem, o que é? - Gia concordou em fazer o que foi pedido.

Joe buscou seu roteiro e entregou a ela, esperando Georgia ler.

-Isso aqui está muito bom - foi a resposta imediata dela - eu só tenho uma coisa a acrescentar.

-Claro, pode falar - Joe estava disposto a ouvir.

-Eu acho que esse roteiro daria um bom filme, de verdade - ela sugeriu.

-Filme? - a sugestão assustou Joe um pouco, mas depois ele considerou a ideia, com uma mão no queixo, pensativo - eu já dirigi filmes antes, não seria tão difícil assim, a questão seria a produtora.

-Não, damos um jeito nisso - Georgia sorriu, otimista.

-Bem, vamos tentar sua ideia primeiro, Gia - Joe propôs - se houver algum problema, voltamos à ideia de peça.

-Está bom pra mim, quero ajudar como puder - ofereceu a srta. Deacon.

-Valeu, Gia, sabia que podia contar com você - ele lhe deu um tapinha afetuoso no ombro.

Joe e Georgia tinham passado por uma situação parecida com essa há alguns anos, mas agora as coisas tinham se tornado mais fáceis. Ela poderia retribuir um pouco mais ao amigo que ajudou a alavancar sua carreira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui temos um pouco dos Mazzello e o que o Joe estava aprontando. Logo vamos saber mais sobre esse roteiro. Até semana que vem, na quarta!


	13. Dia de trabalho

Era mais um dia de trabalho para Gwilym, que sairia pela manhã bem cedo. Edith ainda estava dormindo quando ele estava a observando, admirando sua garotinha, orgulhoso de quem ela era e tudo que tinha conquistado até ali. Apesar da saudade apertar seu coração, ele teria o restante do dia para ficar com ela. Por enquanto, Edith teria a companhia e os cuidados de sua mãe na ausência de seu pai.

Gwilym então beijou a testa da filha delicadamente, com cuidado para não acordá-la, a deixando continuando a sonhar.

Logo em seguida, ele encontrou Louisa à sua espera, dividindo o pouco tempo que ele tinha antes de sair.

-Bom trabalho, Gwil - ela desejou depois de tomarem o café da manhã - dê o seu melhor e se achar conveniente dizer ao Harrison Ford que eu admiro muito o trabalho dele em Indiana Jones e Star Wars, não vou me importar.

-Não posso prometer nada quanto a isso, mas vai ser muito legal trabalhar com ele - Gwil devolveu a frase da esposa com um sorriso divertido.

-Vai sim - garantiu a sra. Lee - tome cuidado no caminho, eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Lou, até mais tarde - ele se despediu, já abrindo a porta.

-Até - ela acenou uma última vez, vendo-o sair.

Gwilym rapidamente se encaminhou aos trailers ao chegar a locação de filmagens. Numa área residencial de Londres, as casas, ruas e demais elementos imitavam a cidade americana de Bedford, onde ficava a universidade Marshall, local de trabalho de Indiana Jones e seu filho, além de ser a faculdade onde Dinah Jones, neta do arqueólogo e filha de Harry Jones estudava também.

Gwilym, Harrison e Rosa também gravariam num set construído, que era o escritório de Indy como vice-reitor da universidade. Antes de estarem presentes em todos esses lugares de gravação, os atores tinham que estar prontos para entrar em cena.

Gwilym acabava de ajustar seu visual de professor com a ajuda da figurinista, vestindo um terno bem nos estilos dos anos 70. Pequenos detalhes que deixaram Lee feliz foram poder manter seus óculos de leitura e sua aliança, já que seu personagem precisava corrigir os problemas de visão e era casado. Seu cabelo foi meticulosamente penteado para trás, bem ao estilo da época, mantendo-se certinho, o oposto do que seu personagem tinha sido no filme anterior. Era essa a intenção dos produtores e tinham feito um excelente trabalho nisso.

Depois de pronto, ele se juntou a Rosa e Harrison, também já caracterizados como seus personagens. Eles sentaram-se nas típicas cadeiras com seus nomes, aguardando o momento de gravação.

-Nervosa com seu primeiro dia? - Gwilym puxou assunto com a srta. Salazar.

-Um pouco sim - ela confessou, sentindo a própria apreensão.

-Isso é normal, não se preocupe - Harrison não teve receio de entrar na conversa - vocês são ótimos na sua profissão, então vão se sair bem.

-Obrigada, sr. Ford - Rosa teve coragem de responder, agradecida.

-Obrigado - Gwil assentiu - vai ser um trabalho em equipe.

-Com certeza, Gwilym - Harrison concordou.

Um tempo depois, o assistente de produção os avisou que estava na hora de gravar. Os três se posicionaram no seu lugar, James Mangold tomou seu lugar atrás da câmera e, ao seu comando, com a palavra ação, os atores começaram a encenar.

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Londres, Ben estava a caminho de um treinamento especial. Ele havia feito treinamento em combate para outros trabalhos, assim, já tinha certo conhecimento na área, no entanto precisava treinar e relembrar as técnicas de luta.

Ao chegar ao local combinado, viu que não era só ele que passaria pelos treinos, além do preparador físico, Taron Egerton e Sophie Cookson se uniriam a ele, o treino então promoveu o primeiro encontro dos três atores.

Ben ficou levemente impressionado, mas também, tendo a habilidade ágil de um ator, viu que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para que os três se entrosassem. Ainda assim, Ben ficou meio paralisado pela timidez. Taron, percebendo isso e considerando que já era amigo de Sophie dos outros filmes, resolveu desfazer a barreira entre ele e o novato.

-Ben Hardy, certo? - Taron se aproximou, estendendo uma mão - é um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Oi, Taron, valeu, legal te conhecer - Hardy respondeu, sendo simpático.

-Claro, você vai ser o personagem novo - Sophie aproveitou a deixa e se apresentou também - Jamie, certo? Prazer em te conhecer, Ben.

-O prazer é todo meu, Sophie - ele respondeu, a reconhecendo como a Roxy dos outros filmes - tá sendo muito legal fazer parte dos filmes de Kingsman.

-Seja bem vindo à família - Sophie desejou a ele.

-Obrigado - Ben sorriu.

-Oi, pessoal - Aaron, o treinador, os cortou gentilmente - amei ver o quanto vocês estão se dando bem, mas agora vou querer um pouco mais da agressividade de vocês.

O bom humor de Aaron fez os três atores rirem, mas depois, o treinador mostrou que não estava pra brincadeira. Ensinou o básico aos atores primeiro, os fazendo relembrar do que já sabiam, depois os fizeram suar um pouco mais com chutes altos, giros altos e socos repetitivos. Depois de um trabalho relativamente satisfatório, Aaron deu a eles um pouco de folga.

O trio se reuniu outra vez, sentando ao lado um do outro, parando para beber água.

-Acho que foi um belo treino - comentou Aaron.

-Sim, nos saímos bem - Ben concordou.

-Somos bons lutadores - Sophie resumiu, soando bem humorada - mas tem uma coisa que eu não tenho em comum com vocês.

-O que seria? - Taron a provocou a responder, ficando curioso.

-Bom, vocês dois tem talento musical, já eu nem tanto - ela riu.

-Ah ter talento não é tão fácil assim - Ben se justificou de imediato - se está se referindo a eu ter feito o Roger Taylor, eu não sabia tocar bateria, e cheguei até a mentir na audição, falando que sabia tocar só pra ficar com o papel.

-E aí? O que aconteceu depois? - Sophie quis saber mais.

-Bom, eu consegui o papel e tive que aprender a tocar de verdade - Ben terminou a história, tendo boas lembranças desse momento.

-Você tava ótimo em Bohemian Rhapsody - Taron elogiou.

-Digo o mesmo de você - Ben não pôde deixar de elogiar - seu Elton John me fez chorar bastante, eu e a minha namorada, sabe? Ela é muito sua fã, adora Kingsman e Rocketman, é claro.

-Diz pra ela que agradeço o carinho - Taron ficou lisonjeado.

-Pode deixar que digo sim - aceitou Ben.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, até que o dever os chamasse novamente e eles voltaram a treinar.


	14. Contando novidades

Ben sabia exatamente para onde iria depois de terminar seu treinamento. Ainda estava muito animado, ainda mais por ter conhecido seus novos colegas de trabalho, e era justamente por isso que Ben queria falar com Georgia o mais rápido possível, para contar para ela como tinha sido seu dia e conhecer Taron Egerton.

Já familiarizado com a casa dos Smith-Deacon, ele deu um sorriso ao se aproximar mais dali. Então já na porta do local, tocou a campainha e esperou alguém atender com toda paciência.

-Eu já estou indo, só um segundo! - a voz de Georgia avisou, enquanto ela vinha apressada abrir a porta, finalmente a abriu, dando um largo sorriso ao ver quem estava à sua espera - Ben!

-Oi, amor - ele disse simplesmente, com um sorriso discreto, recebendo um beijo e um abraço dela.

-Oi, vem, entra - ela convidou, sem perder o entusiasmo - tudo bem com você? Como foi seu dia?

-Ah foi bem produtivo - ele respondeu enquanto se sentava - aconteceu uma coisa muito legal hoje e é por isso que eu tinha que vir correndo só pra contar pra você.

-Sério? Fala, fala logo! - a animação de Gia quase a fez saltitar.

-Eu conheci o Taron Egerton hoje - ele disse sugestivamente, orgulhoso - e a Sophie Cookson também.

-Ah meu Deus, e como eles são? Não, não me conta só isso, me diz o que achou deles - Georgia pediu rapidamente, muito curiosa.

-Tá, uma coisa de cada vez - Ben explicou, rindo um pouco - eles são ótimos, foram muito gentis comigo e tudo mais, e até me falaram que me viram em "Bo Rhap" e me elogiaram por esse trabalho.

-Ah, que fofos! - Gia ficou admirada - e você elogiou eles de volta? Por Kingsman?

-É, eu disse que estava feliz por entrar na franquia e disse que assisti os filmes, e que você é super fã - ele continuou contando.

-Espera, você falou de mim pro Taron? Não acredito... E aí? - ela ficou intrigada.

-E aí que eu falei também o quanto você adorou "Rocketman" e ele disse pra te agradecer pelo carinho ao trabalho dele - Ben finalizou a história.

-Nossa, Ben, eu nem sei o que dizer, só... Obrigada por falar de mim, eu nem te pedi pra falar sobre mim, mas enfim, isso tudo é tão legal - ela ainda estava eufórica.

-Bom, tenho que admitir que não conheceria tanto o trabalho do Taron ou sobre Kingsman se não fosse por você - Ben agradeceu a namorada, a elogiando.

-Ah não é pra tanto, Ben, o Taron é bem famoso e vocês iam acabar se esbarrando mais cedo ou mais tarde - ela deu de ombros, sendo prática - mas obrigada pelo reconhecimento e embarcar nas minhas loucuras e obsessões.

-Ir com você pra onde for, é sempre um prazer - ele disse em forma de galanteio, o que a fez sorrir para ele.

Gwilym também terminava seu dia de gravações, desejando um "tenha um bom dia" e "até amanhã" para seus companheiros de trabalho, retornando para casa, no meio da tarde.

Ao ver a maçaneta da porta se dobrando, Edith parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e saiu correndo para encontrar com seu pai.

-Di! - Gwilym ficou surpreso e feliz ao dar de cara com ela - estava aí o tempo todo, filha?

-Não, papai - ela deu um sorriso orgulhoso - eu sabia que era você! Queria te ver logo.

-Oh, Edith, eu também, eu também! - ele a pegou no colo, beijando sua bochecha afetuosamente - como foi seu dia?

-Bom, eu assisti "O Príncipe Dragão" outra vez com a mamãe - contou a menina - ela acabou cochilando, mas eu me comportei, pode acreditar.

-Acredito em você sim, falando na sua mãe, cadê ela? - ele estreitou os olhos, procurando pela esposa.

-Na cozinha, disse que ia tentar fazer um bolo mais tarde - Edith explicou.

-Vamos torcer pra esse dar certo - comentou Gwil, meio incerto.

-Eu ouvi essa, Gwilym Lee! - retrucou Louisa do outro lado do apartamento.

-Me desculpe - ele finalmente apareceu para ela, um tanto envergonhado.

-Não era assim que eu esperava receber meu marido hoje - ela replicou, se aproximando dele, cruzando os braços por cima do avental que usava.

-Sinto muito, tem razão - ele deixou que Edith descesse de seu colo, limpou a garganta e usou toda sua habilidade dramática de ator a seguir - olá, sra. Lee, minha amada esposa, é um prazer revê-la e poder retornar para ti, para nossa casa e para nosso lar.

-Assim está melhor - Louisa riu e o beijou - como a Edith contou, sim, estou tentando fazer aquela receita de novo, como diz o ditado "a prática leva à perfeição", então não posso desistir. Mas deixando minhas técnicas culinárias pra lá, me conta como foi seu dia, como foi começar a gravar o filme, pode contar alguma coisa pra nós?

-Foi ótimo, sério - Gwilym sorriu pelo interesse genuíno da esposa - hoje gravamos um momento típico de Indiana Jones.

-Fugindo de bandidos? - Edith tentou adivinhar.

-Não, minha princesa - seu pai a corrigiu levemente - é uma cena que sempre tem nos filmes, quando chamam o Indy pra uma nova aventura.

-Ah tipo os agentes do FBI em "Caçadores"? - Louisa deduziu.

-Isso - seu marido confirmou.

-Mas o que o Mutt, quer dizer, Harry, estava fazendo na cena? - Edith quis saber.

-Bom, isso eu não posso falar com todos os detalhes - Gwilym se justificou - mas o Harry é professor na universidade Marshall, onde o Indy é vice reitor também.

-Tá bom, acho que deu pra entender - ponderou Di - e a Dinah? Você me disse que ela seria importante.

-E ela vai, vai ser, só não posso falar sobre isso agora - Gwil encolheu os ombros, reservado.

-Você nunca pode contar nada! - Edith emburrou de repente, cruzando os braços por irritação.

-Edith, o que foi isso? - a mãe dela se surpreendeu - não precisava ficar brava.

-É que toda vez que o papai vai fazer algo novo, ele diz que não pode contar tudo - a menina explicou seu descontentamento.

-Bom, é que os produtores dos filmes podem me castigar se eu deixar vazar alguma informação que eles não queiram - Gwilym explicou com paciência - e também seria chato descobrir algo sobre o filme antes de assistir, estraga a experiência.

-Ah isso é que chamam de spoiler, não é? Igual a River, não podia contar sobre a vida do Doutor antes de ele viver os acontecimentos - a menina entendeu - me desculpe, pai, agora entendi.

-Está tudo bem, está desculpada - garantiu seu pai.

Louisa e Gwilym trocaram um olhar confidencial, a filha deles podia ter uma personalidade um tanto pedante e mordaz de vez em quando, o que com certeza ela tinha puxado da mãe, que era assim quando era criança, mas ainda assim, Edith Lee era um doce de menina, que admirava muito o trabalho de seu pai.


	15. Acertando detalhes

Joe respirou fundo antes que entrasse na sala, onde mais pessoas desconhecidas estavam à sua espera. Era um tipo de nervosismo diferente que sentia, era uma proposta de trabalho que estava prestes a discutir, mas não estava apreensivo como antes de um teste, a ocasião da vez era algo um pouco mais intenso. Ele entregaria para a mão de outros o trabalho que vinha de sua própria imaginação, que tinha se dedicado a escrever nos últimos meses.

-Está tudo bem? Eu sei o que está passando, acho que dá tempo de você tomar uma água, ao menos - Georgia, que estava o acompanhando, ofereceu.

-Acho que não é má ideia - a tensão do rosto de Joe se desfez e ele conseguiu sorrir - muito obrigado, Gia.

Ela assentiu e se ausentou um pouco, voltando rapidamente com um copo de água. Joe tentou não tomar muito rápido, mas antes que desse por si, tinha bebido tudo de uma vez.

-Vai dar tudo certo - ela se segurou para não rir, conhecendo seu amigo e aquele tipo de nervosismo.

Finalmente entraram na sala de reunião, quem os receberia era Karen Brooks, dona da Brooks Productive, uma produtora de Londres, pequena, ainda em estágios iniciais, mas cheia de potencial.

-Boa tarde, que bom poder conversar com vocês - Karen desfez a tensão do ar - e que bom finalmente conhecê-los pessoalmente.

-O prazer é nosso - respondeu Gia.

-Igualmente - disse Joe.

-Srta. Deacon, sou um pouco familiarizada com seu trabalho, assisti as produções da ITV que escreveu, e sr. Mazzello, te conheço como ator, mas é a primeira vez que te vejo como roteirista e produtor - ponderou Karen sobre quem estava recebendo.

-Não é a minha primeira vez escrevendo e dirigindo, embora eu confesso que faça isso com menos frequência agora - Joe contou mais sobre essa área artística de sua vida - mas eu achei bom investir nisso agora, nesse momento da minha vida, por isso estamos aqui.

-Claro, eu só gostaria de dizer que amamos seu roteiro, gostamos do seu humor irreverente e acho que é justamente o tipo de filme um tanto diferente e original que estamos procurando no momento - explicou a produtora - por isso queremos fechar contrato imediatamente.

-Mesmo? Oh sim, sim, claro, fechamos o acordo então - Joe ficou muito feliz, mas se conteve, não mostrando mais que sorrisos no lugar de pulos exagerados.

Ele e Karen leram os documentos juntos, Joe já estava familiarizado em saber como tudo aquilo funcionava, e depois de mais uns dez minutos finalizando pequenos detalhes sobre a programação e tudo mais, assinaram o contrato e deram um último aperto de mãos, selando o acordo de vez.

-Vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho juntos, Joe - disse Karen, animada e esperançosa.

-Vamos sim, obrigado pela oportunidade - ele sorriu, ficando tão animado quanto ela.

-Até mais, srta. Georgia - Karen se despediu dela também.

-Até, boa tarde - respondeu a roteirista de volta.

Os dois amigos então saíram dali, muito felizes por terem conseguido alcançar seu objetivo.

-Eu tenho que contar pra Jane, e pra todo mundo, é claro, mas primeiro pra ela - disse Joe, animado, até se interromper, ficando um pouco mais sério, mas não menos feliz - antes de tudo, não posso esquecer uma coisa, eu quero te agradecer, muito obrigado mesmo.

-Ora, não foi nada, velho amigo - Georgia deu uma risada de alegria e satisfação - eu só estou retribuindo um favor que você e os rapazes me fizeram há muito tempo.

-Ah não, você tem que agradecer o Gwil, se me lembro bem, ele arranjou a entrevista com Chris Chibnall - Joe se lembrou de como as coisas tinham acontecido e achou melhor dar os justos créditos ao seu amigo galês.

-Mas você e o Ben falaram com ele pra me ajudar - Gia corrigiu ligeiramente - eu devo muito a vocês três, então, eu agradeço por poder te ajudar hoje e por você ter me ajudado antes.

-Obrigado de novo - Joe fez questão de dizer, contente por tanto ele como sua amiga terem trabalhos que amavam.

Enquanto ele se despedia de Gia e retornava para casa, Jane fazia uma ligação para os pais, sendo que tinha falado com eles na semana passada, mas era unânime sentir saudade deles, separados por quilômetros e quilômetros e dois oceanos.

-Oi mamãe - a sra. Mazzello sorriu ao ver o rosto bondoso de Susan na tela do computador.

-Minha querida filha, como você está? - perguntou a mãe à filha - e o Joe?

-Estou bem, mamãe, eu e o bebê - Jane contou - Joe tem sido atencioso como sempre, preocupado, mas não tão surtado, nós dois estamos mesmo prontos pra sermos pais, não tivemos uma fase paranoica muito longa, se é que me entende.

-Claro que entendo, todo mundo passa por isso, eu também passei quando estava esperando por você, mas eu venci meus medos e me orgulho de você por ver que venceu seus próprios medos - elogiou Susan.

-Obrigada mãe - Jane sorriu - e o papai? Onde é que ele está?

-Hã, espera um pouco - Susan se levantou e o que ela disse a seguir soou fora da tela - Simon? A Jane queria te ver.

A filha deles ouviu os passos apressados dele, tentando vir o mais rápido possível.

-Espero não ter te atrapalhado, papai - Jane disse ao vê-lo.

-Oh não, está tudo bem, na verdade, estava ocupado com uma coisa para o meu neto - Simon sorriu orgulhoso.

-Mesmo? O que é? - a sra. Mazzello ficou curiosa.

-Eu queria comprar brinquedos, roupas, coisas assim - o sr. Glouster contou seus planos - pode até ser muito cedo, mas você sabe que queremos estar prontos pra ir pra Londres, pra te dar todo o apoio quando o bebê nascer.

-Claro, obrigada por tudo - Jane entendia muito bem seu pai - mas bem, ainda não sabemos se é menino ou menina, na verdade, estou ficando ansiosa pra saber, e só vamos fazer o ultrassom pra saber daqui uma duas semanas.

-Segure a ansiedade, querida - recomendou a sra. Glouster - seja o que for, vamos estar muito contentes por você.

-Eu sei - respondeu Jane, se agitando um pouco ao perceber que Joe estava quase chegando - eu vou desligar agora, mas ligo depois, prometo.

-Tudo bem querida, nos falamos depois então, tchau - o pai dela se despediu e desligou.

-Oi, Jay - Joe tinha acabado de entrar em casa - tudo bem por aqui? Eu te interrompi?

-Estava falando com os meus pais - ela explicou rapidamente, mas depois deu lugar à sua curiosidade - como foram as coisas lá?

-Não poderiam ser mais perfeitas! - ele sorriu e a abraçou - fechamos um contrato completo, eu vou produzir um filme britânico.

-Isso é demais, parabéns! - ela comentou, contente com ele.

-Bom, eu vou ter algumas responsabilidades na produção, mas não se preocupe, estou aqui pra continuar te ajudando, não vou me afastar demais de casa por causa do trabalho - ele garantiu, fazendo um carinho na barriga da esposa.

-É muito bom ouvir isso - ela sorriu, aliviada - cada vez que vai chegando mais perto, mais vou precisar de você, aliás, como eu sempre precisei.

-Eu também preciso de você - ele tocou o queixo dela, lhe dando um olhar divertido, lhe beijando em seguida - e não se preocupe, não vou a lugar nenhum.

-Ótimo - ela sorriu e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Joe e Jane estavam tranquilos, o novo trabalho do papai garantia mais segurança ao futuro de seu bebê, e a união inseparável deles garantia que o bebê Mazzello seria muito cuidado e amado por seus pais.


	16. Num set de gravação

Gwilym chegou do trabalho agitado, tendo boas notícias para a esposa e a filha, embora junto com as mesmas boas notícias, havia um pequeno detalhe que era motivo para deixá-lo triste.

-Oi, papai! - Edith tinha sido mais rápida que sua mãe para ir atendê-lo dessa vez.

-Oi, Di, que bom te ver - ele sorriu e beijou seu rosto - onde está a mamãe?

-Ocupada com relatórios - a filha respondeu prontamente.

-Então parece que eu vou fazer o jantar - percebeu Gwilym - o que você vai querer jantar, minha princesa?

-Pizza, por favor! - ela disse animada.

-Acho que não tem problema - riu o pai dela - eu ligo pra pizzaria já já, deixa eu só falar com a mamãe.

Ele entrou mais no apartamento e encontrou a esposa concentrada, lendo e relendo suas anotações. Sorrindo ao vê-la assim, se aproximou sorrateiramente e beijou sua bochecha, a surpreendendo positivamente.

-Oi pra você também Gwil - ela se inclinou para beijá-lo - como foi hoje?

-Tudo certo, mas eu tenho uma notícia pra dar pra vocês duas, duas notícias na verdade, uma boa e uma ruim - ele contou.

-Certo, então não me enrola e diz logo o que foi - Louisa o olhou séria, reajeitando a postura.

-Bom, primeiro, é que vocês vão poder visitar o set no próximo dia de filmagem, eu quero muito que vão - Gwilym pediu muito ansioso para que a esposa aceitasse o convite.

-Claro, eu amo ir ao set quando posso, mesmo que seja meio intimidador estar com os outros atores, mas já estou acostumada a isso - ela deu uma risada de si mesma - e o que é a má notícia?

-Vocês vão ao set nesse dia porque vai ser justamente meu último dia de trabalho - ele disse com certo pesar.

-Puxa vida, dessa vez foi muito rápido, não? Mas fique contente por ter participado do filme e ter feito um bom trabalho - ela viu o lado bom disso.

-Sim, eu estou sim - Gwilym garantiu.

Assim, um tempo depois, a família aproveitou a companhia um do outro enquanto jantavam pizza. Três dias depois, lá estavam eles no set de filmagem, saindo mais cedo de casa para que tivessem tempo de explorar o lugar. Apesar de ter acordado mais cedo para acompanhar os pais, o sono de Edith sumiu enquanto ela caminhava pela rua fechada em Londres, vendo seu pai explicar sobre as filmagens.

-Essa é a rua da casa dos Jones - disse Gwilym - e a produção alugou uma das casas de verdade, e montamos o set lá dentro, pra que ficasse mais realista.

-É onde vocês irão gravar, não é? - respondeu Louisa, deduzindo tudo.

-Sim, daqui a pouco começamos - ele checou o relógio, percebendo que era melhor se apressar - eu preciso ir pro trailer, tenho que começar a caracterização agora.

-Nós esperamos por você, não se preocupe - Louisa entendeu a situação.

Ele se despediu delas rapidamente e se encaminhou para o trailer, Louisa e Edith continuaram andando pela rua.

-Então papai está fazendo o papel de um professor, não é? - questionou a menina - um bom ou mau professor?

-Acho que um bom professor, por mais que o personagem do seu pai não dê aulas no filme, se não me engano - respondeu a mãe dela, se engajando na conversa - não tem como saber exatamente.

-Conhece bons professores, mamãe? Muitos ou poucos? - Edith continuou sua investigação.

-Hã, acho que a maioria dos que eu conheço são bons - Louisa respondeu, tentando entender onde a filha queria chegar - e se me permite dizer, eu sou uma boa professora.

-Ah sim - Edith respondeu, pensativa, baixando a cabeça, pensando um pouco mais - queria que você me desse aulas.

-Mesmo? Fico feliz de ouvir isso, mas não sei se um dia vou te dar aulas, pode ser que eu me aposente quando você tiver 12, 13 anos... - a mãe ponderou, surpresa com aquela observação.

Louisa questionaria a filha sobre o motivo daquelas perguntas quando Gwilym as interrompeu.

-Você está ótimo! - elogiou a esposa dele, sorrindo conforme ele se aproximava, vendo que Gwilym usava um terno risca de giz azul marinho com uma camisa amarela, a gravata combinando com o terno, usando seus próprios óculos de leitura.

-Ah obrigado - ele sorriu, meio galanteador - eu vim buscar vocês, estamos prestes a começar.

-Certo - Louisa entendeu a pressa e seguiu o marido com a filha rapidamente.

Ela se sentou com Edith atrás da equipe de filmagem, olhando os atores trabalharem. Edith por sua vez, ficou quieta e atenta ao seu pai. Era uma cena familiar muito legal, parecendo o final do filme, com Dinah contando ao resto da família as aventuras que teve com o avô. Refizeram a cena mais umas duas vezes, então os atores tiveram um tempo de folga.

Gwilym veio até sua esposa e filha da vida real com sua esposa e filha da ficção.

-Rosa, Natalia, queria apresentar pra vocês minha esposa e minha filha, Louisa e Edith – disse ele.

-Oi, tudo bem? – respondeu a sra. Lee.

-Estamos ótimas, que bom que vieram nos fazer uma visita – Natalia disse simpática.

-É, Gwilym nos convidou – explicou Louisa.

Depois das apresentações, Natalia se ausentou para tomar um pouco de água, Rosa continuou com os Lee.

-Ei, Di, sabe quem é essa moça? – Gwil puxou assunto com a filha, despertando a curiosidade dela.

-Quem? – a menina estreitou os olhos, dividindo o olhar intrigado entre o pai e Rosa.

-Ela é a Alita! – respondeu Gwil, todo animado.

-A Alita? Sério? Mas como? – Edith tentou compreender.

-Bom, é meio complicado de explicar, mas os movimentos da Alita são todos meus, eu me mexia e a tecnologia colocava tudo que eu fazia na Alita criada por computador – Rosa tentou explicar rapidamente – dá pra me reconhecer pela voz, não dá?

-Dá, dá sim – Edith concordou, acreditando na moça.

Enquanto as duas trocaram mais informações uma com a outra, e como, de uma certa maneira, tinham Gwilym como pai em comum, Harrison viu os Lee reunidos, indo conversar com eles também.

-Então essa é sua família, Gwil? – ele questionou, olhando cordialmente para Louisa e Edith.

-Ah sim, Harrison, são minha esposa e filha – Gwilym mediou a apresentação.

-Uau, quer dizer... – Louisa se controlou, tomando sua postura de esposa de um ator – muito prazer em conhece-lo, sou uma grande fã.

-Han Solo e Indy? – ele adivinhou, já esperando por isso.

-Sim, mas acho que sempre gostei mais do Luke, sem ofensa e da Marion, claro – Louisa brincou, remediando tudo.

-Ah Karen e Mark vão ficar felizes em saber disso – respondeu Harrison.

Ao falar de Karen Allen, Louisa teve coragem de ir até ela e conversarem um pouco também, dizendo à atriz o quanto admirava Marion, o que foi bem recebido por Karen.

-Você é Indiana Jones! – disse Edith automaticamente, impressionada, olhando para Harrison Ford caracterizado como o personagem.

-Eu sou, pequena, e você deve ser a srta. Lee – Harrison sorriu para ela.

-Meu nome é Edith – ela se apresentou, dando um sorriso ainda mais largo – eu queria te falar que o Indy é professor, não é? Queria que você fosse meu professor.

-Mesmo? – aquilo intrigou o velho ator – se interessa em arqueologia?

-Bom, acho que sim – ela retorceu as mãos, meio constrangida de repente – sabe o que é? É que eu vou começar a estudar no primeiro ano e estou meio preocupada em como vai ser.

-Não se preocupe Edith, você me parece uma menina muito esperta e pode lidar com isso muito bem – ele a aconselhou.

-Obrigada, professor Jones – as palavras acalmaram Edith.

-Ora, foi um prazer ajudar – respondeu Harrison de bom grado, até puxando a aba do famoso chapéu fedora num gesto de respeito.

Gwilym observou a conversa achando tudo adorável, mas fazendo uma nota mental de que o assunto de Edith e a escola ainda não tinha terminado. Ele e Lou conversariam mais com a filha sobre isso assim que chegassem em casa.


	17. Um encontro surpresa

O início da noite estava muito calmo para Ben, mas logo ele ficaria mais agitado. Ele tinha planos especiais com Georgia para aquela noite, se encontrariam no restaurante Undertree, passando uma noite agradável juntos. Esses planos foram um tanto mudados quando um conhecido de Ben entrou em contato com ele, não era qualquer conhecido, era um dos seus novos colegas de trabalho.

-Oi, Taron, como vai? - ele atendeu de prontidão, surpreso, mas alegre com a ligação de Egerton - em que posso ajudar?

-Está tudo bem comigo, Ben, só estava tendo uma ideia diferente pra hoje e lembrei de você - explicou o outro ator.

-Sério? O que seria? - aquilo despertou a atenção de Ben.

-Você aceitaria jantar comigo, hoje? - Taron perguntou, ansioso por rever o colega de profissão que começou a considerar um amigo.

-Ah que pena, quer dizer, obrigado pelo convite - Ben logo consertou sua reação imediata - é que eu iria sair com a minha namorada, nós combinamos de sair hoje já faz um tempo.

-Eu entendo - Taron foi realmente compreensivo - bom, se não achar ruim, eu tive uma ideia agora, por que não a traz com você? Lembro que você comentou sobre ela uma vez, que ela era minha fã, acho que ela gostaria do jantar.

-É, você não está errado - Hardy se permitiu rir um pouco - está bem, vou ver o que a Gia acha, tenho plena certeza que ela vai amar, mas diante disso, acho que tenho que te avisar uma coisa.

-Sim, pode dizer - Egerton esperou a resposta.

-Ela deve surtar por te ver, espero que não se importe - Ben confessou, com um tom envergonhado.

-Bom, eu e você estamos acostumados com isso, se você confia nela, eu também confio - Taron deu de ombros, bem despreocupado com a situação que poderia ocorrer.

-É claro que confio, como não confiaria? - ele respondeu, sorrindo, com a certeza que sempre confiaria na mulher da sua vida.

-Então vejo vocês daqui a pouco? - Taron sugeriu, apressando Ben ligeiramente.

-Sim, dependemos da resposta da Gia, mas como eu disse, é sim - Ben disse, sorrindo, e adicionando um até breve à conversa.

Logo em seguida, ele resolveu ligar para Georgia, avisando sobre a mudança de planos. 

-Oi, Ben, estou quase pronta, você já está a caminho? - perguntou ela, ansiosa.

-Ah não, na verdade houve uma mudança nos planos - ele foi contando, a deixando desconfiada, era quase como se Ben conseguisse ouvir as sobrancelhas dela se levantarem em suspeita - mas garanto que você vai gostar.

-Eu ainda vou te ver hoje? Mas você mudou o restaurante? Ou não é nada disso? Só me conta logo! - ela foi ficando cada vez mais enérgica conforme dizia cada palavra.

-Vai ver sim, Georgia, se acalme - ele disse com paciência - é que o Taron me ligou nos convidando pra jantar, e aí? Você topa?

-Mas isso é pergunta que se faça pra mim? É claro que eu quero ir, vou conhecer o Taron Eggerton! - ela ficou histérica de vez, num exemplo perfeito de fangirl.

-Consegue se acalmar o suficiente até eu ir te buscar? - ele disse brincando.

-Eu consigo sim, Benjamin, não esqueça que eu sou uma dama e sei me comportar como tal - ela brincou de volta, soando divertida.

-Certo, vou te esperar, até mais - ele encerrou a ligação um pouco mais sério.

Meia hora depois, Georgia estava no seu apartamento, sentindo as pernas tremerem e segurando os lábios, tentando conter uma risadinha insistente.

-Isso tudo é por me ver? - Ben brincou com ela, com um sorriso de lado.

-É claro que sim, não precisa ter ciúmes, eu ainda te amo e sempre vou te amar - ela fez questão de dizer, depois de revirar os olhos - mas é que eu tenho tantas perguntas e tantas coisas pra dizer pro Taron.

-Tá bem, acredito em você - ele cruzou os braços, paciente e compreensivo com a empolgação dela - então não vamos deixá-lo esperando, né?

-Claro - Georgia disse de uma forma mais contida, vendo que se chegasse tão empolgada assim ao restaurante, provavelmente assustaria um dos seus artistas favoritos.

Taron acabou os encontrando onde eles planejavam ir naquela noite, sentado numa mesa discreta mais ao canto, esperando não chamar tanta atenção. Ele tinha provocado um pequeno burburinho quando tinha chegado, mas logo isso se desfez com suas atenção, fotos e autógrafos distribuídos.

-Lá está ele... - murmurou Georgia, olhando para o ator, sua empolgação sendo demonstrada aos poucos novamente.

-Oi - Ben acenou para ele, Taron acenou de volta, o casal então andou até a mesa de mãos dadas.

-Bom te ver, Hardy, e obrigado por aceitar o convite - ele falou com Ben primeiro.

-Obrigado por nos convidar - Ben limpou a garganta logo em seguida - essa é a Georgia, minha namorada.

-Oi... - ela disse com um grande sorriso amarelo, que encobriu rapidamente ao fechar os lábios, recobrando os sentidos - pode me chamar de Gia, Gia Deacon, quer dizer, só Gia.

-Entendi, Gia - Taron sorriu - Ben disse que você é uma grande fã minha.

-Ah eu amei você em Kingsman e depois fiquei tão contente que você ia fazer o Elton John, Rocketman é fantástico! - Gia destrinchou seus elogios e admiração por ele.

-Oh obrigado - ele sorriu, contente por vê-la ser tão sincera sobre seu trabalho - Eggsy foi um papel um tanto difícil pelas lutas, mas tão engraçado por causa da pose de James Bond... mas o Elton foi um desafio peculiar.

-Imagino, é tão dramático o papel, e todas as camadas dele como personagem, sem contar de cantar - ela listou as qualidades do papel - você merecia ter sido indicado ao Oscar!

-Bom, não sei se chega a tanto, mas obrigado, Gia, esse foi o melhor dos elogios até agora, e olha que não são poucos - Egerton riu - mas não vamos fazer da noite só sobre mim, eu soube que você é roteirista, isso também é muito interessante.

-Ah sim, era uma vocação que eu descobri quando era mais nova e persegui esse sonho - ela contou com nostalgia e orgulho.

-Ela é muito talentosa Taron, precisa assistir as produções que ela escreveu - Ben recomendou, o que fez Georgia corar, na sua vez de receber elogios naquela noite.

-Eu prometo assistir, assim que tiver tempo - Taron deu um sorriso simpático a ela.

-Ben também é muito bom no que faz - ela sentiu falta de falarem das qualidades de seu namorado.

-Eu vi, nos nossos treinos, ele arrasou! - Taron parabenizou o colega de trabalho.

-Valeu gente, de verdade - Ben corou com timidez, vendo que elogios já tinham sido distribuídos igualmente naquela noite.

Então pediram o jantar e depois puxaram outros assuntos, se sentindo à vontade. Parecia que Taron já era um amigo próximo de Ben e Georgia, que eles ficaram felizes em ter a companhia dele naquele jantar.


	18. Susto Feliz

A sra. Mazzello tinha uma expressão bem pacífica em seu rosto, olhando ao seu redor, prestando atenção ocasionalmente na rua e todo o movimento dela da janela do carro. Seu marido dirigia com cuidado, apesar de tagarela e de suas constantes piadas envolvendo o volante, ele era um bom motorista, extremamente atento zelando pelo bem estar da esposa e do futuro filho.

-Você tá ansiosa, Jay? - ele puxou assunto, sobre o que estavam prestes a fazer.

-Hã, acho que sim, mas não desesperadamente - ela analisou o próprio estado de espírito - estou tranquila quanto a isso, de verdade, mas você? Ainda quer um menino?

-Eu já disse que vou ficar feliz de qualquer jeito, seja o bebê menino ou menina - Joe fez questão de dizer, sendo paciente.

-Eu sei, só estou brincando com você - Jane se permitiu rir, sentindo todo o corpo estremecer, principalmente a barriga agora ligeiramente grande - mas ao menos o mistério vai acabar e finalmente vamos começar a pensar em nomes.

-E decoração, e roupas e todas as outras coisas que o bebê precisa, são coisas demais - opinou ele, sentindo-se meio tonto.

-Pois é, um bebê requer bastante atenção - reiterou Jane - mas não se preocupe, estamos aqui para amá-lo.

-Com certeza estamos - Joe assentiu, e tirou a mão do volante rapidamente, só para tocar o ventre dela, demonstrando seu amor ao filho.

Logo chegaram ao consultório médico, indo direto para a sala de ultrassom. Seu horário já estava marcado há muito tempo, então tudo que tinham que fazer eram se posicionar e se preparar para o exame. A Dra. Alberts os cumprimentou rapidamente, pedindo que Jane se deitasse. A sra. Mazzello sentiu um pouco de vergonha ao levantar a blusa, chegando a corar, mas Joe segurou a mão dela, assegurando de que estava tudo bem.

-Ok, estamos prontos, então? - disse a médica novamente, depois de checar os aparelhos em funcionamento - vamos lá?

-Claro - sorriu Jane, mesmo ainda se sentindo meio desconfortável.

-O bebê parece bem - murmurou a médica, enquanto deslizava o aparelho pelo ventre de Jane - está do tamanho certo, o coração está batendo corretamente, mas... esperem um minuto...

A Dra. Alberts estreitou os olhos, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Joe e Jane trocaram olhares apreensivos e nervosos, começando a temer o que significava a reação da médica. 

-Sra. Mazzello, será que pode se virar mais um pouco de lado? Mais pra esquerda se puder, por favor? - instruiu a doutora, esperando que aquilo a ajudasse a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Jane obedeceu, se sentindo mais tensa, a médica continuou com o aparelho sobre ela, dividindo o olhar entre o monitor e a barriga da paciente. A Dra. Alberts estreitou mais os olhos, ficando mais um instante pensativa, até que seu rosto se desanuviou, chegando à conclusão que presumiu.

-Está tudo bem mesmo? - Jane desfez o silêncio, preocupada.

-Está, está sim - a médica os tranquilizou, chegando a rir um pouco - sinto muito por ter assustado vocês, é que eu não tinha percebido até agora, mas seu bebê não é só um bebê.

-Ora, não? - a voz de Joe saiu meio esganiçada pela surpresa - então o que é nosso bebê?

Jane conteve uma risadinha, sabia que era uma estratégia do marido para conter o nervosismo, fazer piadas.

-Vocês terão gêmeos - disse a Dra. Alberts finalmente - e pelo que estou vendo, são bivitelinos, um menino e uma menina.

-Ah meu Deus, sério? - a mãe das crianças sorriu, sem se apavorar com ter um bebê a mais do que o esperado, ao menos por enquanto - isso vai dar um fim às disputas da família.

-Isso é ótimo, mas... - Joe engoliu em seco - um pouco apavorante, gêmeos... como cuidar de dois bebês ao mesmo tempo?

-Bom, vocês podem pedir ajuda de algum conhecido que tenha gêmeos - aconselhou a doutora, bondosa - aliás, para vocês terem gêmeos, deve ter alguém da família que saiba o que vocês estão passando.

-Sim, agora compreendo - Jane teve consciência da responsabilidade de cuidar de dois filhos ao mesmo tempo, ficando mais séria - na verdade, uma prima da minha mãe teve gêmeos, não esperava ter herdado a genética dela.

-Mas são assim que genes funcionam, às vezes se manifestam quando menos esperamos - a médica deu de ombros, mas entendendo o que o casal passava.

Depois do choque, os Mazzello foram dispensados da consulta, levando os exames para casa. A calmaria da viagem de ida ao consultório foi trocada por uma conversa mais séria e calorosa.

-Isso foi uma baita surpresa - Jane falou primeiro - bem, eu não esperava, mas, sabe, apesar do medo eu estou muito feliz.

-Eu também, Jay, sei que é apavorante, mas estamos juntos e vamos conseguir - Joe soou mais esperançoso, com metade da paranoia preocupante de cuidar de duas crianças - mas numa coisa você tinha razão.

-O que? - indagou Jane, a pergunta a fazendo pausar suas próprias preocupações.

-Vamos ter um menino e uma menina, isso vai agradar tanto eu como você e todo mundo que queria que tivéssemos ou um ou o outro - ele disse em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo largamente.

-Ah Joseph, isso é sério - ela reclamou um pouco, mas não resistiu e riu também.

Realmente, teriam trabalho dobrado, mas estavam radiantes em ver que sua família seria um pouco maior, bem mais rápido do que tinham previsto. Logo avisaram seus amigos, que ficaram completamente assustados como os pais dos gêmeos, mas desejando toda boa sorte e ajuda que eles precisassem para cuidar das crianças.

Os dias seguintes foram ocupados com Joe e Jane trabalhando no filme dele, intitulado de "O Jogo de Rugby". Era um nome simples, mas continha em sua narrativa uma história super engraçada, sobre um avô contando de forma meio distorcida e orgulhosa sobre seus dias de glória como um grande jogador de rugby. 

Jane acompanhava o planejamento das gravações como podia. Ela até queria poder fazer o figurino do filme, mas dessa vez, decidiu que seria melhor deixar o trabalho para alguém mais disposto, afinal os meses seguintes de gestação seriam puxados. Ela sentia mais dores nas costas, dificuldade de posicionar ao dormir, de modo que sua paciência acabou e ela preferiu colocar o colchão no chão e Joe se uniu a ela dormindo ao seu lado de bom grado.

Antes que o filme começasse a ser gravado, o casal Mazzello fez uma pausa para decidirem como nomeariam os filhos.

-Bom, eu não vou esconder de você - Joe disse à esposa depois que ela tocou no assunto - queria que ele chamasse Joseph, mais pelo meu pai do que por mim.

-Eu sei, e se me permite dizer - ela pegou a mão do marido antes de fazer uma piada - já está bom de Joseph Francis Mazzello até a terceira geração.

-Claro, é só reinventar o nome - ele concordou, assentindo.

-Eu tive uma ideia quanto a isso - ela sorriu para ele, compreensiva - eu gosto muito de Matthew, poderia ser Matthew Joseph.

-Sim, soa muito bonito, gostei - Joe aprovou a ideia - e quanto à nossa garotinha? Pensei num nome meio italiano.

-Continuando as tradições da sua família - Jane fingiu estar magoada - está tudo bem Joe, eu escolhi o nome Matthew primeiro, acho que é justo ser sua vez agora.

-Certo, espero que goste do nome - ele fez uma pausa dramática de propósito - Stella Susan Mazzello.

-Susan pela minha mãe? Obrigada Joe, e tem razão, adorei o nome - ele sorriu, achando a escolha fofa.

Com o nome dos bebês decidido, Joe e Jane acariciaram a barriga dela, mostrando a Stella e Matthew o quanto eles eram amados.


	19. Pedido Especial

Lucy acordou bem disposta, já que aquele era um dia bem empolgante. Antes de qualquer coisa, Rami estava a caminho, saindo de Nova York para passar mais uma temporada em Londres e depois que ele chegasse, eles reuniriam todo o pessoal, matando a saudade que sentiam de estar perto um do outro. Como morava mais longe, era Rami quem sentia mais falta de todos. A saudade de Lucy também era intensa, já que era comum eles estarem separados por um longo tempo, e depois, passando uns meses na companhia um do outro no seu respectivo país.

Já haviam 7 anos em que estavam tendo um relacionamento meio que a distância. Nesse tempo, a carreira dos dois continuou crescendo, com bons papeis e reconhecimento de público e crítica, ganhando até mesmo prêmios. Assim, eles eram realizados na sua vida profissional e não havia nada de errado no seu namoro também, no entanto, Lucy sentia que poderia fazer mais pelos dois.

Há muito tempo, Rami tinha sido o primeiro a levantar a questão do casamento, sendo muito solícito enquanto pedia a opinião de Lucy sobre o assunto. Na época, ela tinha sido bem sincera, sentia que ainda havia mais coisas que precisava fazer. Quando pensava se tinha feito todas essas coisas, ela tinha certeza que sim. Toda a distância que ela ficava do namorado foi ficando mais incômoda, até ela perceber e ter a certeza de que a melhor opção agora seria os dois se casarem. Lucy queria isso de coração, naquele momento. A questão era que ela não sabia como tocar no assunto. Eles deixaram essa conversa pra lá durante 5 anos e trazê-la à tona novamente não era uma tarefa fácil. Porém, Lucy não era de se intimidar, reunindo sua coragem, decidiu que faria algo arriscado, mas com toda certeza do seu coração, sabia que daria certo.

Então, voltando à sua rotina do dia, ela terminou de se arrumar, checando o relógio, já estava na hora de buscar Rami no aeroporto. Era uma surpresa, ela sabia que provavelmente ele pediria um táxi e não esperaria que ela fosse até lá, o surpreenderia, com certeza.

Ela dirigiu até o aeroporto e se juntou a várias outras pessoas que estavam na mesma posição que ela, esperando por alguém querido. Lucy ficou atenta para não perder o namorado de vista e quando estava olhando a plataforma de desembarque, ela o viu, um tanto sério e concentrado, o que até era bem típico dele.

-Rami! - Lucy chamou, no meio da multidão, esperando chamar a atenção dele.

Mesmo distraído, pelo cansaço das horas de voo e tudo mais, ouvir seu nome ser chamado alo despertou sua atenção. Por um momento, achou que poderia até mesmo ser um fã, mas não notou nenhuma movimentação esperada de um admirador. Olhando novamente na direção da voz, abriu um sorriso enorme ao reconhecer a namorada.

-Lucy! Que tá fazendo aqui? - ele se aproximou com certa pressa, contente e grato por vê-la.

-Resolvi fazer uma surpresa - ela se explicou, enquanto o abraçava.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido logo em seguida.

-Que bom, eu fico muito feliz de te ver - ele disse alegre - como estão as coisas por aqui?

-Ah como sempre, você conhece a velha Londres - ela brincou, dando uma risadinha - o que me lembra que é melhor nos apressarmos, antes que chova.

-Tem previsão de chuva pra hoje? - ele perguntou, genuinamente interessado.

-Não cheguei a ver, mas nunca se sabe - ela deu de ombros.

-Então vamos indo - Rami a apressou gentilmente, entrando na brincadeira dela também.

Ao contrário do que Lucy esperava, o sol continuava forte lá fora, enquanto ela dirigia, voltando para casa. Ela deixou o namorado descansar e se instalar, bem do jeito que já estava acostumado.

Enquanto ele tirava um cochilo, Lucy o observava, sentindo o amor que sentia por ele transbordar, com certeza estava certa de que o queria como seu marido.

Um tempo depois, Rami acordou, agora mais disposto e muito mais atento, notou a namorada que conhecia tão bem meio tensa.

-Tudo bem, Lu? - questionou ele - você não me parece muito legal.

-Eu? Bem, talvez eu não esteja exatamente legal - ela respondeu com ar misterioso - pra ser mais exata, estou pensativa.

-E o que é que está te deixando tão pensativa assim? - ele quis saber mais, preocupado de verdade.

Ela engoliu em seco e piscou, não estava exatamente em pânico, mas também não sabia mentir para Rami. Já que ele tinha perguntado, talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade perfeita pela qual ela estava esperando e pensando o dia todo.

-Tem uma coisa que eu andei pensando sim - ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo indicador.

Rami se sentou ao lado dela, numa expressão que dizia que ele estava atento ao que ela diria a seguir.

-Bom, eu sinto muito sua falta quando estamos longe - explicou Lucy - eu sei que nós passamos muito tempo na casa um do outro, mas não é a mesma coisa e já faz 7 anos que estamos no revezando fazendo isso e eu acho que não consigo mais fazer isso.

-Espera, o que? - ele se assustou, sem saber exatamente ao que ela estava se referindo - Lucy, eu não entendi, você foi me buscar no aeroporto, com todo carinho e agora, parece que...

-Parece o que? - foi a vez de Lucy ficar em dúvida.

-Bom, parece que você ia terminar comigo - ele disse meio contrariado, temendo que se tratasse disso mesmo.

-Ah Deus, não! - ela se assustou com a explicação dele, mas depois riu - não, Rami, olha o que eu não aguento é ter essa distância entre nós, então só consegui chegar a uma solução pra isso.

-Que seria o que? - ele ainda estava desconfiado.

-Nós temos que nos casar - ela disse com um sorriso.

Rami ficou surpreso ao entender que tinha acabado de ser pedido em casamento.

-Você quer mesmo casar, agora? - ele perguntou, maravilhado.

-Eu pensei bastante e agora estou pronta pra isso e você? - ela quis saber.

-Bom, eu achei que eu faria o pedido pra você, mas isso foi tão bom quanto - ele respondeu, animado - sim, Lucy, eu aceito me casar com você.

Eles selaram seu acordo com um longo beijo apaixonado. Poderiam fazer os planejamentos e contar as notícias mais tarde, mas agora só queriam comemorar sua decisão.


	20. Conversas Necessárias

Ben se sentia feliz por finalmente começar seu novo trabalho, ao menos, a parte em que o público veria. Os treinamentos de combate tinham se encerrado e agora, ele estava prestes a filmar as cenas que se passavam num galpão abandonado.

Antes que começasse qualquer coisa, ele foi primeiro ao seu trailer, onde se aprontaria. O terno cinza escuro já estava à sua espera e ele não pôde evitar sorrir para o que estava prestes a vestir. Não podia negar que tinha um bom gosto por alta costura. Ele se acomodou no camarim, cumprimentando a maquiadora assim que ela apareceu, trabalhando no rosto de Ben logo em seguida.

Depois de pronto, e com seu cabelo bem feito, ele pôde vestir o terno que gostou tanto. Se dirigiu ao set, encontrando os outros atores. Ele admirava Taron tanto quanto Georgia, tinha criado uma afeição especial por Sophie, mas ver Colin Firth ali o deixou levemente embasbacado. 

Ele era um grande astro da indústria britânica e trabalhar ao seu lado, era uma grande honra. Ben não podia evitar ser fã do ator. Ele era hilário em "Mamma Mia", e outras comédias românticas que Ben tinha assistido com ele, mas também o admirava por conseguir ser um ator dramático. "O discurso do Rei" também era um dos seus filmes favoritos. Sem contar em como ele gostava de Harry Hart, o personagem que Colin interpretaria agora, com quem o Jamie Tray de Ben teria contato na história do novo filme de Kingsman, o mesmo que estavam prestes a gravar.

-Oi, Ben, ainda não fomos apresentados, eu acho - Colin tomou a iniciativa de falar com ele primeiro - Colin.

-Ben, Ben Hardy - o mais novo apertou a mão do outro ator - é um prazer te conhecer.

-O prazer é todo meu, rapaz - Firth foi simpático e sorridente com ele.

-Espero que não se importe de eu confessar que sou um grande admirador do seu trabalho - disse Ben, ainda meio tímido.

-Ora, obrigado - Colin sorriu - mas tenho certeza que você também é um rapaz muito talentoso, senão, não estaria aqui com a gente agora.

-Eu que agradeço - foi a vez de Ben de dizer, meio constrangido.

Prolongaram um pouco mais a conversa, até serem interrompidos pela produção, para iniciarem as gravações.

Ben fez seu melhor, ao entregar suas falas já decoradas, seguir as cenas de luta que já tinham sido ensaiadas muitas vezes. Ainda assim, esse tipo de cena requeria algumas pausas e regravações às vezes, no que Ben e seus companheiros aproveitaram para rever o que poderiam melhorar e refazer de uma maneira mais satisfatória.

Ao final do dia de trabalho, Ben foi para casa feliz, contente por estar ocupado com o que gostava, por tudo ter corrido bem.

Quem também esperava que corresse tudo bem na sua própria ocupação era a pequena Edith Lee. 

Alguns dias tinham se passado e ela e a família aproveitavam o fim de semana como sempre, estavam juntos fazendo passeios fora de casa, fosse ir ao shopping, ao parque, ou ir visitar um parente da família da mãe dela. 

No entanto, no domingo à tarde, enquanto Edith reunia as bonecas na sala, brincando que cuidava delas num surto imaginário de catapora, ela observou os pais assistindo à TV, em mais um seriado de época que eles gostavam.

Ainda que atentos ao programa, Gwilym e Louisa tinham percebido que a filha andava meio apreensiva nos últimos dias. Eles tinham algumas deduções sobre isso, mas esperaram para ver quando a filha se sentiria confortável para contar alguma coisa, sem pressioná-la.

Agora, Edith percebia que precisava contar para os pais o que estava sentindo. Mesmo meio receosa de interromper o divertimento deles, ela engoliu em seco, se enchendo de coragem para falar com eles.

-É... Mãe, pai? - chamou ela, meio incerta, dividindo o olhar entre Gwilym e Louisa.

-Sim, querida, o que foi? - a mãe dela prestou atenção imediatamente, seu pai estava logo atrás, esperando para ver o que ela iria falar.

-Tem uma coisa que eu andei pensando sobre a escola... - murmurou Edith, com os olhos meio cálidos, vasculhando o chão.

-Ah sim, acho que tenho uma leve impressão sobre o que você quer dizer - disse Louisa, curvando o corpo mais pra frente, se aproximando da filha.

-Sério? - Edith ficou intrigada.

-Aham - confirmou a mãe, doce e compreensiva - aquele dia que visitamos o trabalho do papai, você disse alguma coisa sobre a escola, sobre os professores.

-A verdade é que... - a menina procurou palavras - não é que eu estou com medo de ir pra uma escola nova, só não sei o que esperar de como vai ser as coisas lá, e não saber das coisas me deixa pensando muito...

-Ah eu entendo - Gwilym sorriu - não se preocupe, não tem problema nenhum em ficar preocupada, pensar em como vai ser, é normal se sentir assim quando encaramos uma situação nova, você só está ansiosa.

-Ansiosa? - Edith não compreendeu o termo.

-É, é ficar pensando sobre o que ainda não aconteceu - o pai explicou - como eu disse, isso é normal, não precisa sentir medo do que vai acontecer, você vai conseguir lidar com a escola nova.

-E não se esqueça que eu vou estar lá também, sempre que você precisar - Louisa garantiu.

-Você promete, mãe? - a menina quis ter certeza.

-Eu prometo - confirmou Louisa, beijando a bochecha da filha e a abraçando logo em seguida.

-Vai ficar tudo bem - reiterou Gwilym.

-E eu vou gostar dos meus professores? Vou conseguir fazer novos amigos? - a menina contou mais de suas preocupações.

-Não tem problema se não gostar dos seus professores, quer dizer, é complicado gostar de todo mundo - Louisa vacilou um pouco na explicação - mas eu te garanto que sua professora é um amor de pessoa e faz o melhor pelos seus alunos.

-Ok - respondeu Edith pensativa, achando boas aquelas possibilidades.

-E quanto a amigos novos, você é uma garota incrível, seus colegas de turma vão gostar de você - disse Gwilym, conhecendo bem a simpatia da filha.

-Está bem então, estou começando a achar que vai dar tudo certo - resolveu a menina e seus pais sorriram de volta para ela.

A pequena Edith, aconchegada nos braços da mãe e confortada pelas palavras do pai acreditou que tudo daria certo, contando com o apoio deles, sempre.


	21. O desafio do primeiro dia

Quando Edith abriu os olhos logo depois de despertar, sentiu, decidida que a palavra de ordem do dia seria coragem. Nem sempre era fácil ser corajosa, ser corajosa requeria deixar seus medos para trás, suas angústias e preocupações. Pensou se alguma vez na vida seus pais já tinham sentido esse mesmo medo que ela estava passando agora, ou talvez outro tipo de medo. 

Para Edith, que só tinha 6 anos de idade, era um mistério entender se adultos tinham medo depois de crescerem. Eram todos tão altos e maiores do que ela, a menina tinha a impressão que nada poderia atingi-los. Foi aí que pensou mais uma coisa, ela já tinha visto sua mãe e seu pai ficarem doentes, sua tia Rory era médica, e atendia crianças, mas outros médicos que trabalhavam com ela atendiam outras pessoas doentes, e se adultos ficavam doentes, o que era uma circunstância bem desagradável, talvez ficassem com medo de ficarem doentes num dia que queriam estar bem dispostos para fazer alguma coisa que gostavam.

Sentada em sua cama, Edith refletiu em todas essas coisas, chegando à conclusão que adultos podiam sim sentir medo, talvez não da escola, talvez sim, quando eles eram crianças e foram para a escola pela primeira vez...

-Edith, você tá bem? - Louisa apareceu de forma enérgica na frente da filha, depois de chamá-la algumas vezes e não ter resposta da menina.

-Hã... mãe? - a menina piscou, tentando se concentrar e sair do seu estado distraído.

-Oi, meu amor, você tá bem? Estou te chamando faz um tempão - se justificou a mãe dela.

-Eu tô bem, sim, só estava pensando sobre medo - Edith explicou seu estado.

-Medo? Ainda está com medo? - a sra. Lee se aproximou, levemente preocupada.

-Não sei, acho que estou igual aquela palavra que o papai disse, como era mesmo? Ansiosa - a menina contou um pouco mais.

-Certo, mas enfim, o primeiro dia de aula chegou, e nós temos que ir pra escola agora - Louisa explicou com toda compreensão possível.

-Eu sei, está tudo bem então - Edith assentiu e então, decidiu ser corajosa, independente da sua ansiedade.

Louisa sorriu para ela e a ajudou a se levantar. O uniforme de Edith estava apenas esperando por ela, impecavelmente branco com o emblema de carvalho ao lado e nas mangas, ela o vestiu e se juntou ao seu pai e sua mãe para tomar café. Depois, pegou sua mochila, enfeitada com estrelas amarelas, e saiu com os pais do apartamento que era o lar dos três Lee.

Gwilym lhe ofereceu uma mão, que sua filha aceitou de todo coração, agradecida. Desceram o elevador, chegaram ao carro e Edith deu um suspiro ao se aconchegar no banco de trás. Era uma forma de tomar coragem. 

Depois do trajeto quase completo, ela olhou ao longe, já conseguindo ver os grandes portões escuros de Oaks Middle. Apesar do portão com essa aparência séria, guardando os muros de pedra marrom claro que formavam o resto da escola, o lugar tinha uma aparência alegre, ao menos, de alguma forma. Edith viu mais crianças e seus pais chegando ao local, todos com as expectativas como as dela e as de seu pai e sua mãe.

-Então é aqui que você trabalha, mãe? - a menina resolveu perguntar, quebrando o silêncio que se instaurou no meio deles.

-Pois é - Louisa respondeu num tom de alegria e orgulho - é meio estranho você nunca ter vindo aqui, mas é sim.

-Quer dizer que você conhece bem esse lugar - continuou Edith.

-Ah o seu pai também conhece, ele sabe como é tudo lá dentro - sua mãe replicou.

-Mesmo? Mas como? - aquilo despertou a curiosidade da menina, a fazendo esquecer momentaneamente da ansiedade do primeiro dia - eu achava que ele só te buscava do portão.

-Ah não, eu entrei algumas vezes - Gwilym explicou - vezes muito especiais.

-Especiais por que? - mais uma vez, a menina demonstrou curiosidade.

-Prometo que te conto mais tarde - o pai lhe deu uma piscadela, o que a fez sorrir.

Assim, desceram do carro, entrando no local, com Edith observando de um lado para o outro, começando a memorizar como era sua nova escola. Louisa fez questão de acompanhá-la até a porta da sala da filha.

-Bem, é aqui - anunciou a sra. Lee.

-Minha nova sala - declarou Edith, entendendo, encarando porta a dentro com a garganta seca.

-Pois é, mas você pode ir entrando e escolher onde quer sentar - recomendou Gwilym.

Edith assentiu e entrou na sala, vendo que as mesas eram diferentes das que se usavam na pré-escola. Havia mesas iguais enfileiradas uma atrás da outra. Encontrou um bom lugar mais ou menos no meio do lado esquerdo da sala, ela se sentou e ficou esperando, lendo os cartazes de boas vindas, coloridos e chamativos com certa dificuldades. Ao menos os cartazes davam um ar alegre ao lugar.

Mais crianças, novos alunos de Oaks Middle naquele ano, assim como Edith, foram enchendo o local, seriam os companheiros de classe da pequena Lee. Alguns tiveram mais coragem e a olharam mais que um segundo, tentando ver quem ela era, outros foram bem mais tímidos e rápidos, a olhando de soslaio, ainda com vergonha um dos outros.

Depois de todas as mesas ocupadas, escutaram o sinal, o que assustou um pouco a maioria das crianças.

-É o que avisa que a aula está prestes a começar - explicou Louisa.

-Ah... - exclamou Edith, compreendendo.

Pouco depois, uma mulher um pouco mais velha do que Gwilym e Louisa apareceu na sala de aula, tinha os cabelos curtos soltos e usava óculos. Depois de ajeitar seu materiais à mesa, deu um sorriso caloroso às crianças.

-Olá pessoal, eu sou a sra. Mirtz, e serei sua professora esse ano - anunciou ela - é muito bom conhecer vocês hoje, logo, logo nós começaremos nossas aulas, então agora, vocês vão ter que despedir dos seus pais e responsáveis, eu sei que é difícil, mas eu prometo que vou cuidar bem de vocês e vamos nos divertir muito.

Era natural que algumas crianças chorassem depois da menção da palavra "despedir", mas eles foram gentilmente consolados pelos pais e pela professora.

-Vocês também vão, não vão? - disse Edith, dividindo o olhar entre o pai e a mãe.

-Nós vamos, mas logo vamos estar aqui - disse Gwilym - pode confiar na sra. Mirtz.

-Mãe, se eu precisar te chamar... - a menina vacilou um pouco, mas Lou a entendeu.

-Vou estar lá no pavilhão da direita, na porta que está escrito "8", tá bom? - garantiu sua mãe - mas só vá lá depois de avisar a sra. Mirtz, ok?

-Ok - assentiu ela, entendendo que não teriam mais tempo para conversar - eu amo vocês.

-Nós também - sorriu Gwil, emocionado.

-Com certeza, minha florzinha - reiterou Louisa - nos vemos mais tarde, boa aula.

-Obrigada - agradeceu Edith.

Ela abraçou os pais e recebeu mais beijos deles, os vendo partir. Se endireitando para frente, viu o rosto bondoso da sra. Mirtz. Agora ela estava animada para sua aula e conhecer mais a nova professora.


	22. Um presente especial

A ansiedade e apreensão tomaram conta de Ben quando ele acordou naquele dia. Estava disposto a tomar um grande passo e mais nenhuma dúvida se pairava no seu coração. Se havia um tempo para tomar essa decisão, era agora.

Ele aproveitou o dia de folga das gravações e foi direto para uma joalheria. Só de pensar no que escolheria, tinha a certeza de que Georgia merecia, e ele poderia, pagar pelo melhor.

-Boa tarde, senhor, em que posso ajudar? - a moça que trabalhava como atendente o cumprimentou prontamente.

-Ah oi, eu queria escolher um anel pra minha namorada - ele disse, sentindo-se corar, lembrando-se de suas intenções com ele.

-Se trata de alguma ocasião especial? - perguntou a moça, para deixar sua busca mais específica - um aniversário ou formatura? Já sei, pretende pedi-la em casamento?

-Ah sim, é exatamente isso - ele confessou com uma risadinha constrangida.

-Bom, tem que ser um anel que faça jus à ocasião mesmo - concordou a moça - como é sua futura noiva?

-Super animada e de bem com a vida - era a descrição mais comum e verdadeira para Georgia Deacon que veio dos lábios de Ben - inteligente, criativa, sensível... Bom, eu poderia ficar aqui horas e horas falando da Gia.

-Gia, parece ser um nome que combina bem com ela - a funcionária da loja comentou - e ela tem muita sorte por você vê-la assim.

-Obrigado - Ben sorriu - então, depois dessa descrição toda, o que você acha que combina com ela?

-Eu tenho algumas ideias em mente - respondeu a moça, muito prestativa.

Ela trouxe opções para que Ben escolhesse e logo de cara, a pedra de ametista sobre o arco de ouro chamou sua atenção. Ele achou que Georgia adoraria.

-Esse aqui - ele indicou o anel.

-Muito bem - respondeu a moça.

Ben se demorou no local um pouco mais, acertando os detalhes do pagamento. No caminho de volta para casa, ele tentou pensar na melhor maneira para pedi-la em casamento. Foi meio que automático ele lembrar dos casamentos dos seus amigos. 

Gwilym tinha feito uma verdadeira grande surpresa para Louisa, contando até mesmo com a ajuda dos amigos. Joe tinha visitado Jane e ela aceitou rapidamente. Lucy tinha feito o pedido a Rami e ele aceitou. Quanto a Ben, ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, só sabia que estava na hora de oficializar sua união com sua amada Georgia.

Chegando em casa, ele pensou nas coisas que ela gostava, como Star Wars, Indiana Jones e mais algumas séries e filmes clássicos. Foi daí que surgiu uma ideia interessante, mas Ben precisaria de ajuda. Imediatamente, ligou para Joe.

-Oi, Ben, como vai cara? O que posso fazer por você? - atendeu Joe, muito prestativo.

-Oi, Joe, eu tô ligando porque precisava da sua ajuda pra uma coisa - ele contou.

-E do que se trata? - a curiosidade de Joe se aguçou.

-É o seguinte - Ben deu um suspiro - eu quero pedir a Gia em casamento, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

-Você vai pedir a Gia em casamento? Isso, isso! Meu garoto! - Joe ficou eufórico com a notícia.

Jane acabou ouvindo por cima do ombro do marido, compreendendo tudo, dando um grande sorriso de alegria pelo casal de amigos.

-Eu sei, tô muito feliz também - Ben sorriu - então, eu precisava da sua ajuda pra editar um vídeo.

-Que tipo de vídeo? - Joe quis saber, disposto a participar.

-Eu queria fazer uma montagem com Star Wars e Indiana Jones e no final, apareceria o pedido, uma frase em cima do vídeo de "Quer se casar comigo?" - Ben explicou.

-Parece ser bem legal, eu posso te ajudar com um roteiro mais elaborado que isso - Joseph deu mais detalhes ao plano. 

-Tipo o que? - Ben quis saber.

-Espera, nós vamos te fazer uma visita, é melhor nos falarmos pessoalmente - Joe propôs, muito animado.

-Tá bem, então eu te espero, até daqui a pouco - Ben deu de ombros, já acostumado com o jeito do amigo.

Uma hora depois, os Mazzello estavam na porta de Ben.

-Antes de qualquer coisa eu queria te dar os parabéns pela decisão - Jane o abraçou.

-Ah obrigado, agora só vamos esperar que a Gia aceite - ele sorriu timidamente.

-E com certeza, ela vai - garantiu a sra. Mazzello.

-Quanto à sua ideia, Ben, vamos falar sobre ela - Joe ficou sério, disposto a discutir o assunto com toda importância devida.

Assim, um tempo depois, e após os Mazzello ajudarem Ben, o grande dia chegou. Ele sempre foi um rapaz um tanto tímido, por isso, queria fazer o pedido com calma e em paz, a sós com Gia, sem nenhuma multidão ou plateia, mesmo que fosse de conhecidos.

Eles se sentaram no sofá de Ben, apenas olhando para os celulares como qualquer outra pessoa moderna, até que Ben fez um comentário peculiar e comum ao mesmo tempo.

-Já viu esse vídeo, Gia? - ele disse descontraidamente, usando um pouco a habilidade de ator para esconder o nervosismo.

-Qual vídeo? - perguntou ela de volta, curiosa, olhando automaticamente para o celular do namorado.

Ben deixou que ela observasse um pouco mais de perto, entregando o aparelho para ela. Juntos eles viram o vídeo que juntava os melhores momentos de Han Solo e da Princesa Leia, desde as implicâncias aos beijos e olhares apaixonados, e é claro, o famoso "Eu te amo, Eu sei". Depois, viram um pouco de Indy e Marion, no primeiro e no quarto filmes da franquia, em todos os seus momentos importantes, finalizando no casamento deles. De repente, apareceu uma legenda no vídeo.

"TOPA VIVER UMA AVENTURA ASSIM? É SÓ SE TORNAR UMA JONES, A SRA. BEN JONES"

-Ben, o que... - ela ficou confusa e o olhou em busca de respostas.

-Georgia, eu te amo e tenho certeza que quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você - ele mostrou o anel para ela - quer se casar comigo?

-Ai, Ben, eu quero, eu quero sim - ela respondeu, maravilhada - eu nem acredito...

-Pois pode acreditar sim - ele afirmou.

Ela o beijou de todo coração, grata por ele a amar tanto e considerá-la o suficiente para torná-la sua esposa.

-Eu te amo muito também - Georgia sorriu para Ben.

Era maravilhoso estarem ali juntos, depois de se acertarem anos atrás e seguirem uma trajetória nos últimos anos, seu caminho juntos continuaria firme e forte, indo para uma linda direção.


End file.
